


Potterstuck

by Dakuraita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Magic, Romance Novel, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakuraita/pseuds/Dakuraita
Summary: Dirk y Hal, los gemelos Strider, reciben su carta para asistir a Hogwarts. Nuestra historia nos habla de la vida de Dirk ahora que ha ingresado en el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, donde sorpresas aguardan por él.Clases mágicas, quidditch y mucho más en este universo mágico con nuestros queridos personajes de homestuck.





	1. La carta

**Author's Note:**

> En este universo, Drake (Alpha Dave) es un squib y Hal es gemelo de Dirk. Todos los Striders son familia.

 Cuando su carta a Hogwarts llegó, el rostro de Drake palideció, cosa extraña ya que él solo palidecía cuando se nombraba a su hermano mayor, o cuando sus hermanos menores pescaban algún resfriado.

Drake guardaba las esperanzas de que sus hermanos no recibiesen su carta, que fuesen squibs justo como él. Pero sabía que existía la posibilidad, después de todo el único squib en la familia era él, y… _había ciertos incidentes_ , incidentes que delataron los quizá potenciales mágicos de los gemelos.

Dirk miraba su sobre sin creerlo. Hal en cambio, ya lo había abierto y había leído con un tono monótono el mensaje que esta contenía, pasando pronto a tomarle interés a la lista de útiles escolares. Dirk tembló casi asustado cuando vio la sonrisa de su hermano, sabía bien porque estaba sonriendo y le inquietaba. Hal se moría por ponerle al fin sus manos encima a una varita.

—¿Por qué la cara larga, Dirk? —preguntó Drake.

—No lo puedo creer… —murmuró Dirk, consternado. Aquella era una reacción inusual para alguien que acaba de enterarse de que estudiará magia en el  mejor colegio de todos.

—¿Por qué no? Provenimos de una familia llena de magos.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —el chico miraba su sobre fijamente— ¿Y si se equivocaron?

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Yo no creo ser un mago, Hal es el gemelo mágico.

Recuerdos de su infancia volaron de un lado a otro… aquellos en los que Hal estaba en serio enojado, esos recuerdos en los que cosas inexplicables y horribles habían ocurrido; Hal siempre se las ingeniaba para convencer a todos que esas cosas raras y feas eran culpa de Dirk. Nadie los diferenciaba bien, ni siquiera con la ropa. Solo sus más íntimos amigos veían diferencia (que en realidad no eran mucho), por ejemplo, Jane Crocker, su mejor amiga, la que lo había salvado de algunos castigos y reprimendas abogando por su inocencia.

Hal miró receloso a sus hermanos al escucharse mencionado, pero no hizo mayor caso, subió a su cuarto, estaba ansioso por ir de compras y quería una lista con algunos extras que él requeriría más adelante. Sí, era un chiquillo visionario y excelente para planificar.

—Sé que has convivido con muchos chicos _muggle —entre ellos Roxy Lalonde—_ y sé que no he ayudado mucho para instruirlos en la magia pero…

Pese a ser el hogar de descendientes de linaje de magos, su casa no era diferente a la de muggles, de hecho, vivían en un vecindario muggle y actuaban como ellos. Drake se llevaba bien con ellos y no los veía con desagrado, de hecho era famoso como actor en ese mundo. Además, Drake quería dar una vida tranquila a sus hermanos, no había sido fácil al inicio, sin embargo, una vez que consiguió la custodia de los gemelos, todo pareció ser menos complejo.

Striders viviendo como muggles, cualquiera se burlaría, y muchos se burlaban, como no pararon de joderlo al enterarse de que él era un simple y triste squib. Al principio al menos lo respetaban por tener sangre de mago y su apellido, pero, ¡Ah no, no señor! Él no dejaría las cosas así, él no descansaría hasta que fuese visto como la objeta descarriada que debía ser ejecutada. _En el mundo de los no magos estaban a salvo de él, porque él no ponía un pie en el mundo de los no magos, jamás, ni aunque la vida le fuese en ello._

Dirk negó ante las palabras de Drake, no estaba preocupado por si se juntaba con Muggles, brujas, magos o lo que sea, no era eso…

—Estarás bien Dirk, eres un buen chico, aprenderás rápido —Drake sonreía amablemente, pero algo en sus palabras no terminaba de poner a Dirk tranquilo—. Anda, sube y dale una ojeada a tu carta, mañana iremos por sus materiales, aún queda tiempo de sobra pero dudo que Hal me deje atrasarlo.

Nervioso y con un nudo en el estómago, tomó su sobre y subió lentamente las escaleras, casi como si quisiera contar las pelusas en cada escalón.

Drake al quedarse solo se desplomó en la mesa…

“Sabía que esto podría pasar pero…”

Drake sabía que estaba mal de su parte tener un hermano favorito, pero era imposible evitarlo, Dirk era como un patito y en este caso era el patito más débil, las madres siempre protegen más a los hijos débiles. No es que Dirk fuese débil, pero parecía necesitar más ayuda en ciertas cosas, un poco de apoyo y… en serio deseaba que él de entre todos sus hermanos pudiese salvarse del mundo mágico. Dirk estaba bien adecuado a su vida muggle, _¿por qué tenía que llegar este día?_ , se preguntó Drake. Y sí, el mundo mágico tenía demasiado por ofrecer, como poder y conocimiento, era maravilloso sin duda pero también muy peligroso.

Hal le recordaba más a él… sin duda le iría bien, casi y con los ojos cerrados apostaba que entraría en Slytherin. Pero, ¿y Dirk? Seguro entraría ahí también, y entonces…

No, no. No quería pensar en ello, tenía que ser optimista. La familia Strider tenía alto renombre en el mundo mágico, seguro sus hermanos serían grandes magos… Eso en parte también le preocupaba a Drake. La reputación de su familia. ¿Podría Dirk con el peso que conllevaba su apellido?  

“Espero que _él_ no se entere de esto… _”_

Dirk se desplomó en su cama, Hal apareció recargado en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿No te alegra? —inquirió Hal, sin mostrar emoción alguna—. Por fin podremos estar entre los de nuestra clase y no entre estos asquerosos muggles.

—Cállate, lo dices porque nadie te soporta —renegó Dirk, de malas.

—Pues claro que no, ¿quién va a soportar al hermano gemelo del rarito llorón?

Dirk le lanzó a Hal un peluche a la cara.

—No te preocupes, posiblemente te regresarán de Hoqwarts apenas se percaten de que eres un bebé llorón.

Y Hal se fue a su propio cuarto a hacer quién sabe qué. Dirk se puso la almohada en la cara y respiró hondo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente a su hermano?

Al final se decidió a leer la carta, y con leerla supo un par de cosas: Como que quería una Lechuza y no un gato ni un sapo. Que la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras sonaba tan asombroso como intimidante. Y por último, que sería la primera vez en su vida que entraría a una tienda pidiendo un caldero.

 


	2. Túnicas Idénticas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Compras en el callejón Diagon!

La mañana fue desagradable, Hal le había gastado un par de bromas a Dirk y había hecho lo que parecía ya su deporte favorito «hablar mal de Drake mientras no está en casa para tocarle los nervios a Dirk». Dirk sentía un afecto profundo por Drake y no solo porque fuese su hermano, sino porque él pese a todo, pese a ser un squib, seguía adelante y destacaba, brillaba, además de que era amable y comprensivo. También un poco sobreprotector pero tenía sus porqués.

—Es una suerte que el dinero muggle pueda cambiarse en Gringotts —se quejó Hal—, de lo contrario seríamos los únicos tarados mirando los escaparates sin poder comprar nada, y todo por tener un guardián _squib._ Aunque a ti te da igual, ¿verdad, hermanito?

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan…? —Dirk rodó los ojos—. No sé qué le tienes en contra, hemos vivido sin magia durante largo rato y nada tiene de especial. Tú sobre todo disfrutas de las computadoras, y no me parece que los chats sean muy mágicos como las lechuzas.

Hal bufó, odiaba que su gemelo tuviese, aunque no lo aceptaría nunca, la razón.

—No importa, pronto podremos usar magia y hacerle honor a nuestro apellido.

—Ridículo —se quejó Dirk.

—Creo que sabes que provenimos de un linaje famoso, ¿no?

—¿Y qué? Ellos se hicieron su fama, acreditarnos cualquier cosa de ese apellido es una tontería, no hemos hecho nada para merecer reconocimiento.

Ambos platicaban-discutían así siempre mientras se arreglaban en el baño, compartiendo un enorme espejo donde ambos le dedicaban exactamente el mismo tiempo a acomodarse el cabello de tal manera que ambos terminaban con una cola de pato por pelo. Dirk estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina. Uno pensaría que con lo mal que se llevaban intentarían peinarse y vestirse diferente, pero no era así. Les daba igual y si la gente los reconocía o no, era poco relevante. Además Dirk sabía que Hal no le dejaría cambiarse el look y lo que él cambiase Hal lo imitaría. Punto.

Tras un desayuno generoso, llegó el tiempo de partir para el emocionante día de compras. Si fuese por Hal hubiese pisado el acelerador del auto a fondo, pero no sucedió.

Drake tenía trabajo, así que pidió amablemente al señor Crocker que por favor permitiese que sus hermanos hicieran las compras junto con Jane. Tras darles una cantidad muy generosa de dinero a sus hermanos menores, se despidió y les dijo que les recogería en casa de Jane.

El señor Crocker era un hombre amable y no se negó, siempre trataba bien a Drake, algo muy positivo para el Strider mayor, porque era molesto que lo miraran mal o le tratasen con burla por ser un squib.

El señor Crocker sabía que  Jane le pondría contenta por hacer todas aquellas cosas nuevas y emocionantes junto con su mejor amigo.

—¡Dirk! —saludó Jane, radiante.

Jane abrazó a Dirk quien no se opuso, como usualmente hacía; Dirk disfrutaba de esos cortos abrazos, porque no le hacía sentir nervioso ni enfermo, sino que sentía que abrazaba algo muy suave y cálido. Hal miró con desdén a Jane y en su mente la insultó.

—Hola Jane, ¿lista?

—No realmente, aun no me puedo creer que esto haya estado en mi buzón —señaló su sobre de Hogwarts—. Roxy está triste porque no recibió ninguna carta, es una pena, ella esperaba tener suerte pese a tener padres muggles.

—Es obvio que ibas a recibir una carta, se nota que tienes magia desde hace rato… Por otra parte, es mi primera vez visitando Gringotts.

—¡Oh! ¡Es un lugar de lo más extraño! Y el personal es un poco intimidante, sin embargo, a ellos no les importa quién seas mientras tengas todo en orden, siempre hacen las mismas preguntas a papá, con las mismas miradas quisquillosas y las mismas sonrisas forzadas o las muecas de «te atiendo porque debo no porque quiero».

Hal permanecía callado, ya se había puesto los audífonos.

Al llegar, los cuatro fueron al banco y mientras Hal y Dirk cambiaban su dinero, los Crocker iban por el suyo.

Dirk estaba demasiado intimidado por la horrible mirada que le dedicaban todos, Hal tuvo que pedir el cambio del dinero, porque si lo dejaba en manos de Dirk no saldrían del banco jamás.

—Te veo luego —dijo Hal.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A hacer mis compras, duh.

—¿No vendrás con nosotros?

—Cálmate Dirk, sé que nacer cinco minutos antes te hace sentir como el mayor, pero el único que necesita ser cuidado porque no puede hablar como alguien con cerebro y se  apena por todo, eres tú. Además, no quiero interrumpir tu bonito día de campo con la mocosa come galletas. ¿O prefieres que me quede contigo, mi querido hermanito que no parece soportar la idea de que su herido gemelo se vaya por su cuenta?

Aquello molestó bastante a Dirk.

—No tienes que portarte como una mierda yo solo…

—Sí ya sé, el gemelo bonito que ve por ambos, ¿no? Nos vemos.

Dirk ya no detuvo a Hal, sino que aguardó nerviosamente a que los Crocker volvieran. Cuando Jane volvió preguntó por Hal y Dirk contestó que él parecía tener mucha prisa y se adelantó.

—Yo iré a ver un par de cosas, ¿está bien si los dejo solos? —preguntó el señor Crocker.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo guio a Dirk!

Jane ya había estado ahí, y la verdad era una zona muy segura y amigable, en especial en días como esos donde veías a alumnos de todos los dragos comprando sus materiales.

—¿A dónde vamos primero, Jane? —preguntó Dirk, mirando las diversas tiendas.

—Hm, diría que hagamos lo aburrido primero —Jane sonrió ampliamente y sacó su lista—. Calderos, instrumentos… esto suena como lo aburrido, así que dejemos la varita y la mascota para el gran final, ¿te parece?

—Claro, suena bien.

Dirk no podía evitar preocuparse por Hal, ¿Dónde diablos estaría? ¿Qué compraría?...

No creía que fuese a perderse, porque Hal no era de los que se perdían, era de los que seguro ya tenían una app para magos que no pueden usar magia aún o algo así, o un mapa… etc. Hal no tenía límites, a veces era sorprenderte lo que su ingenio podía concebir.

Aun así, Dirk hizo lo posible por pasarla bien,  y la verdad la estaba pasando bien, las bromas de Jane siempre le hacían sonreír.

—Dirk, ¿en qué casa crees quedar?

—¿Casa…? —recordaba vagamente que Hal no había parado de parlotear al respecto—.  He escuchado de las casas pero no estoy seguro de qué se requiere para entrar o cómo te seleccionan.

—Papá no quiere decirme cómo, dice que arruina la sorpresa —Jane sonrió perspicaz—. Sin embargo, algunas tienen más fama que otras, por diversos motivos y… bueno, es emocionante, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, supongo.

Más tarde, entraron en la tienda donde habrían de comprar sus túnicas.

—Pero guapo, a ti ya te he atendido, ¿se te ha olvidado algo? —dijo la dulce señora que atendía el lugar a Dirk, quien ruborizado explicó que seguramente había atendido a su hermano gemelo.

—¡Gemelos! —la señora se echó a reír con ternura—. Bien, bien, no es tan inusual cómo crees, ¡siempre hay un par de gemelillos por ahí! —la señora lo miró por todas partes—. La verdad es que son idénticos, y puedo hacerte una túnica idéntica, pero mejor te mido por si las dudas, colócate por ahí cielito, ahora mismo lo hago —luego miró a Jane y la señora sonrió embelesada—. ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! ¡Una preciosa niña! A ver encanto, tú colócate por allá, no tardaré mucho.

Cintas de medir movidas con magia iban de un lado a otro tomando las medidas de ambos, Dirk estaba entretenido mirando las cintas, quizá era poca cosa pero, para alguien tan apartado del mundo mágico…

—Cómo sospechaba, idénticos —concluyó la buena mujer—. Bien guapo, ya está todo. Igual tú muñeca.

Tras largo rato de compras, y tras elegir una preciosa lechuza de plumaje gris, (Jane eligió un gato gris), quedaba lo mejor para el final: la varita.

Un señor de curiosos ojos brillantes los recibió de buena gana. Y justo ahí Dirk y Hal se toparon.

—Los gemelos pensamos igual —espetó Hal, burlonamente—. Bien, me da curiosidad ver qué varita te elige.

—Sabias palabras muchacho —reconoció el vendedor, sonriendo, aunque ni la sonrisa le arrancaba ese aire extraño y lúgubre—. La varita siempre elige al mago, ¿quién gusta intentar primero?

 

Hal pasó primero por supuesto, primero fue medido por todos lados y luego las varitas comenzaron a fluir; y tras un par de intentos, terminó con una varita bastante peculiar, muy peculiar. Se trataba de una varita con madera de cerezo (extraño pues las varitas de cerezo son más populares en Japón) y encima, con un centro de fibra de corazón de dragón. Hal parecía satisfecho con esta información; el vendedor no pudo evitar mirarle con cierta intriga, esperaba que ese chico tuviese auto control y fuerza de voluntad, esas varitas dan un poder letal.

Luego pasó Jane, cuyo lugar le cedió Dirk.

La varita de Jane resultó ser de olmo, medía treinta punto cinco centímetros, con centro de cola de fénix, rígida, preciosa varita, excelente para los encantamientos elegantes, y poderosa en manos expertas, no es de las más fáciles.

Dirk pasó y con él el asunto tardaba más. Movía varita tras varita pero ninguna se ajustaba, ninguna reaccionaba como debería reaccionar, hasta que encontró una, una que sin duda estaba hecha para él, o más bien, él estaba hecho para su varita. La varita de Dirk era totalmente inflexible, de treinta y cuatro centímetros, con centro de pelo de unicornio  y mader de Sauce. El dueño observó a Dirk y luego le sonrió. El vendedor sonrió, aquel muchacho sin duda necesitaba de dicha varita, una varita con gran poder sanador y especial para los encantamientos no verbales, algo ideal para un chico con inseguridades aparentemente injustificadas como las de su cliente.

Dirk miró su varita, acarició su madera… aquella era su varita, suya y de nadie más…

Por un momento, sintió como que en serio era un mago, y solo durante unos segundos, tuvo la certeza de que él tenía magia en su interior.

—¿Ya tienes todo? —preguntó Dirk a Hal una vez que salieron de la tienda.

—Sí hermanito mayor, ¿no quieres preguntarme si me hablaron extraños?

—Basta.

Jane los miraba en silencio, la verdad prefería no interferir en charlas como esas.

En casa de los Crocker comieron galletas y  otros manjares que Dirk no acostumbraba a ver en casa, su comida era más sencilla y a veces de mucho recalentado. Drake era un buen hermano, pero tenía muy poco tiempo, a duras penas le veían los fines de semana, o bien había periodos donde no le veían ni la sombra y otros donde lo veían buen rato. Gajes del oficio de ser una celebridad entre los muggles.

—¿Compraron todo? —preguntó Drake tras recogerles.

—Así es —respondieron ambos, sin intención, al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, entonces dejen todo listo, para que sus baúles estén listos, no quiero que lleguen tarde. Les va a gustar, no hay nada como la primera vez en la estación nueve y tres cuartos.

Dirk y Hal se miraron y luego vieron la sonrisa de Drake.

—¿Tú has ido?

—Algunos años lo acompañé, calma, sé que se hacer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguramente notaron los cameos, preferí dejar ciertos personajes del canon como tal, pero no poner sus nombres ;)


	3. Llegada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este universo, existen Joan y John Egbert. Ambos son hermanos, y no, no son gemelos. John tiene la piel morena y Joan blanca. Son hijos de misma madre y diferente padre.   
> ¡Espero disfruten el cap!

Dirk se sentía especialmente ridículo empujando su carrito, tenía muchas miradas encima y eso era inquietante. A Hal por el contrario, le daba igual que todos mirasen a los gemelos con baúles enormes; lo único que le preocupaba era darse prisa, quería elegir un buen lugar y poner en marcha de su estrategia de «Ah, lo siento ya está ocupado» para viajar solo, bueno, casi solo, con Dirk. Hal no creía que su hermano, un mediocre socializando, fuese a sentarse con otros. Curiosamente, estaba equivocado.

—¿Y dónde…? —preguntó Dirk, al notar que no había un “9 ¾” en ningún lugar.

Drake se puso tras Dirk y le señaló una pared.

—Justo ahí.

—¿Q-Qué…?

—Es más sencillo de lo que crees, solo tienes que ir directo y no temas, no te vas a estrellar. Si te pone muy nervioso, cierra los ojos y corre derecho. Justo así.

Dirk observó a Hal corriendo directo a la dichosa pared, en cuestión de segundos desapareció.

Drake al notar tan nervioso a su hermano, sujetó su mano y ambos, una vez que fue el momento indicado, salieron disparados contra la pared.

Dirk estaba seguro de que no cruzaría, de que él en realidad no tenía magia en su interior y de que seguro Drake cruzaría al otro lado preguntándose cómo diablos Dirk no había cruzado. Bajo esa línea de pensamiento, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a Drake.

—Listo, abre los ojos Dirk.

—¿En serio pude…?

—Te dije, es más fácil de lo que parece —Drake le sonrió a su hermano y lo despeinó un poco. 

Dirk suspiró, había contenido incluso el aire, su corazón daba golpecitos en su pecho.

El tren era enorme y maravilloso, Dirk estaba encantado observando todo a su alrededor. Apenas podía creerlo, podría jurar que era un muy buen sueño y que en realidad él seguía en su cama, a punto de despertar para darse cuenta de que aquel momento no era más que la ilusión de una muy activa imaginación. Por suerte, no era un sueño, todo era real.

Drake ayudó a sus hermanos a guardar sus baúles y etc.

—Nos vemos —dijo Hal cortante y subió al tren.

Dirk lo miró mal, ¿cuál era su problema con Drake?

Drake suspiró resignado, aquello se le hacía ligeramente familiar, aunque con el paso de los años cambió de manera horrorosa. Luego, miró a Dirk y se hincó en el suelo para que Dirk pudiese verlo mejor. Se quitó sus gafas negras y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Escúchame, Dirk. Quiero que te diviertas, ¿entiendes? Disfruta cada clase, cada momento, y haz amigos. En Hogwarts habrá más chicos y todos serán diferentes, no te preocupes por Hal, ni por mí, ni por ti, sólo disfrútalo. Pon atención, haz tus tareas y no hagas nada que te meta en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en ti, eres un gran chico.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron con muchísimo cariño. Usualmente Dirk evitaba abrazos así de largos, pero en esta ocasión quería prolongar el abrazo lo más que se pudiera, porque estaba consciente de que no vería a su hermano mayor en mucho tiempo, hasta la navidad. Y lo extrañaría.

—Escríbeme, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que necesites tu hermano estará siempre ahí para ti.

Y luego de un beso en la frente, ambos hermanos se despidieron.

Dirk subió al tren y empezó a buscar donde sentarse. Había perdido a Hal, así que optó por meterse a uno vacío, porque dios, no andaría por ahí abriendo puertas preguntando si habían visto a Hal.

Así pues tomó asiento y miró por la ventana, nuevamente miró a Drake y ambos se despidieron con la mano. El tren avisó que pronto partirían y fue cuestión de minutos para que comenzara a moverse.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y una chica alta, de ojos azules y dientecitos de conejo, se asomó:

—¡Oh! ¡Hola! ¿Te importa si mi hermanito se sienta aquí? Dice que no quiere venir conmigo.

—¡Porque no quiero estar con tus amigos! ¡Quiero hacer amigos para mí!

—¿Lo ves? No te preocupes, si te molesta avísame o golpéalo, ambos sirven.

Dirk sonrió incomoda-nerviosamente y asintió.

Un chico más alto que él, de piel más morena que la de la chica, pero con las mismas gafas y lentes de conejo, tomó asiento enfrente de Dirk. Este le sonrió abiertamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—¡Mi nombre es John Egbert! Gusto en conocerte, y gracias por dejarme sentarme aquí, lo último que quiero es hacer el ridículo, es mi primera vez en el tren y… así son las hermanas mayores.

—Te entiendo.

Aunque Dirk no estaba muy seguro de si prefería que Hal estuviese desaparecido por ahí, o con él en lugar de aquel simpático extraño.

—¿Y tu nombre? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—D-Dirk Strider —respondió, en parte a regañadientes para no ser maleducado.

—¿Familia muggle o magos?... ¡No me mal entiendas! Es solo para saber si eres muy nuevo en esto del mundo mágico o no, o por el contrario, si quizá sabes más que yo. Mi hermana es de padres brujos pero yo tengo un pedazo de padre muggle. Genial, ¿no?

—Pues… yo tengo una familia de magos, pero he vivido como muggle toda mi vida.

—¡NO! ¿En serio? Pues yo también, porque como dije, padre muggle y pues… mamá, es toda una complicación explicarlo, la verdad —John sonrió otra vez, sus sonrisas eran muy bonitas e inspiraban confianza. Dirk pensó que era muy extraño lo cómodo que se sentía con aquel chico, porque realmente Dirk odiaba a los desconocidos; no tenía la guardia baja aún con él, pero tal vez y solo tal vez él podría ser su amigo en algún futuro cercano.

—Se muy poco —prosiguió Dirk—, lo que sé es porque mi hermano mayor me lo cuenta.

—¿Tienes hermano mayor?

—Sí, tengo unos cuantos, de hecho —Dirk miraba al suelo y a la ventana de vez en cuando para disimular los nervios—, yo… pues… t-tengo un hermano gemelo, Hal. Drake es el segundo, y Broderick es el mayor aunque a él nunca lo he visto, solo lo conozco de nombre.

—¡Gemelo! ¡Impresionante! ¿Y él dónde está?

Dirk se arrepintió un poco, no le gustaba mencionar a Hal, porque usualmente aparecía Hal, le agradaba más a la gente y se los llevaba «de su lado» para dejar a Dirk solo.

—No lo sé pero…

Como si hubiese invocado a un demonio, Hal de pronto abrió la puerta.

—Me preguntaba dónde estabas, ¿vienes conmigo?

—Yo no… es que…

Hal miró muy mal a John.

—Ah ya, tienes un amiguito nuevo, pero te advierto chico que mi querido hermano es un rarito y si lo tocas se puede romper, es muy problemático, seguro que no quieres aguantar algo como eso, ¿verdad? Será mejor que me lo lleve, lo siento si te molesta pero…O tal vez debería sentarme con ustedes, no quiero dejar a Dirk solo, míralo, ya está todo pálido. Que penoso, Dirk, mira cómo te pones, lo vas a asustar.

Dirk miraba el suelo con impotencia, estaba tan nervioso que no podía hablar para defenderse a sí mismo, para decir que lo que Hal decía era en parte falso y que se trataba de un asunto médico y, más que nada, que se callase de una buena vez y que dejara de joderle su intento de hacer amigos.

—Me parece que estamos bien —repuso John, haciendo una mueca y cruzándose de brazos—. De hecho, estábamos en medio de una plática y a mí no me gusta que me interrumpan.

John se puso de pie y cuando Hal vio lo que ese mastodonte medía, retrocedió.

—Así que búscate otro lugar —John lo sacó y cerró la puerta otra vez.

Dirk miró atónito lo que había pasado. ¿En serio alguien no había caído en el juego de Hal?... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Era verdad! ¡Por fin alguien había decidido no darle crédito a las palabras de Hal! ¡Y aún más maravillosamente, no solo no le siguió el juego, sino que le echó! Dirk no pensó que viviría para ver ese día.

—Tu hermano es un pesado, perdona que lo diga —refunfuñó John—. No me agrada, perdona si eso te molesta, pero, ¡Mira que venir a hablar mal de ti frente a un desconocido! Eso es de muy mala educación, si mi padre estuviera aquí diría «Hijo, has sabido darle un portón en la cara a un pesado, ya eres todo un hombrecito, estoy orgulloso de ti» o algo así.

—No, no me molesta —admitió Dirk, ruborizado—. Usualmente cuando esto pasa…

—No me digas, le siguen el juego y se burlan de ti para irse de su lado, ¿no? Menudo brabucón es tu gemelo. No te preocupes, en las películas siempre hay un gemelo malvado que quiere hacerle la vida de cuadritos a otro. Yo no lo compro, me gustan las cosas claras y yo seré quien juzgue qué creer y que no. Apenas te conozco, ¡Cómo diablos voy a tragarme tantas patrañas así nada más! No, no. Así no hago yo las cosas.

Dirk sonrió.

—¿Qué clase de películas horrendas son esas?

—¡Te sorprenderías! Joan se burla de mí porque veo muchas pelis muggle, pero, ¡Al cuerno! Eso es cine puro, arte. Tengo un gusto exquisito, los magos se pierden de mucho, ¡Mira que muchos no quieren ni saber del gran Cage!

—¿Cage? ¿Nicolas Cages? ¿Bromeas, cierto?

—¡No, claro que no!

—Amigo, él apesta, él es él en todas sus películas.

—¿Y qué? Es hermoso.

Ambos chicos reventaron en risotadas, John ponía caras “serias” de lo más simpáticas. Dirk jamás había estado más a gusto en su vida. Sí, sin duda le daría la oportunidad a John. Parecía ser un buen chico y… le agradaba, parecían ser dos chicos en situaciones similares, ambos con muchas cosas muggles de las cuales hablar más que de cosas mágicas. A ninguno le importaba mucho el asunto de los linajes mágicos y… eran niños en busca de un amigo para sobrevivir la nueva aventura que les aguardaba.

—Tu hermana cocina muy bien —opinó Dirk, comiendo gustoso del enorme, ENORME, almuerzo que John tenía para él solito.

Era tanto, y estaba tan lleno de dulces, que no hizo falta comprarle nada a la amable señora que llevaba de un lado a otro el carrito de golosinas.

—Lo sé. Podré quejarme mucho de ella, pero me consiente, lo admito.

Ambos amigos se sonrieron en lo que compartían comida. Alguien dijo por ahí, que compartir sonrisas y un almuerzo es señal de que una amistad va por el buen camino.

De pronto tocó la puerta alguien, John abrió y sonrió, ¡Era su prima!

—¡Jane! —exclamó feliz.

—¡John! —exclamó la jovencita, con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Jane? —inquirió Dirk, que apenas caía en la cuenta de que no había buscado a Jane y que había prometido que se sentarían juntos.

—¿Dirk? —Jane no le había visto, y se sorprendió, pero terminó por sonreírle también.

—Lo siento, prometí que nos sentaríamos juntos y… —Dirk estaba rojo de la pena.

—¿Él es tu amigo del que tanto me hablas, Jane? —preguntó John, sonriendo cada vez más.

—Sí, así es, ¡Y parece que se llevan muy bien ya! Mírate, hasta le compartiste de tu almuerzo. Dirk, solo para que sepas, él no lo comparte a menos que le caigas muy bien —Jane le guiñó un ojo y John desvió la mirada.

—Solo venía a saludar, no se preocupen —aseguró Jane amablemente—, yo me senté con la prima de Roxy, es alguien muy inteligente, hemos hablado todo el camino de los libros que compramos.

—¡No me extrañaría que seas una Ravenclaw! —dijo John.

—¡Shhhhhh! ¡Papá ha hecho un buen trabajo para evadir los spoilers casuales!

—Hehehe~ Perdona.

—Bien, me voy… ¡Oh, cierto! Falta poco para llegar, les recomendaría que se cambien, ¡Nos vemos al rato, chicos!

Ambos se despidieron de Jane.

—Jane nunca mencionó a tu gemelo, solo me decía que tenía un amigo que le agradaba mucho, y me contó de cuando fueron a comprar las varitas y de tu lechuza gris, no es la gran cosa, chismes de primos —aseguró John, divertido, aunque posiblemente mentía para hacerlo sentir más tranquilo.

Ambos se cambiaron, Dirk debía admitir que adoraba su ropa, le hacía sentir cómodo y, aunque le avergonzaría ponerlo en palabras, le hacía sentir un poco más mago que antes.

(…)

Una mujer de cabello negro y expresión severa los condujo por un pasillo, explicando que pronto se les haría una prueba para así dar a lugar la selección para ponerlos a todos en sus casas correspondientes, y luego, habría un gran banquete para todos. La palabra banquete puso contento a John, y la palabra prueba puso muy nervioso a Dirk.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó John, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, no sabía que debíamos someternos a una prueba.

—No te diré mucho, pero calma, es algo fácil.

—¿En serio?

—Lo prometo, Joan ya me lo contó todo, pero cuidado, una palabra equivocada y podrías terminar en las mazmorras.

Dirk se puso pálido y John no pudo aguantar las carcajadas.

—¡Es broma, es broma! —aseguró dándole unas palmadas a Dirk—. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Dirk buscó a su gemelo, pero él estaba mucho más adelante.

Respiró hondo y avanzó con los otros, pronto sabría su casa, pronto su vida sería diferente de manera definitiva… Y una parte suya, muy en el fondo, no podía esperar ni un minuto más para que eso sucediera.


	4. Selección

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿En qué casa quedarán nuestros niños?

Dirk observaba a los alumnos de cursos superiores sentados en las diferentes mesas. No fue complicado encontrar a la hermana de John, que estaba sentada con todos sus amigos, riendo y haciendo bromas. Esa mesa estaba muy animada, y no solo esa, la mayoría estaban muy animadas. Excepto una, una donde todos parecían estar en un velorio, mirando con cierto desdén al resto, o con sonrisas de superioridad. John les devolvía las miradas con molestia.

—Son de Slytherin —aclaró John—. Cualquier casa será el paraíso a comparación.

—¿Tan mala es?

—Lo que me cuenta Joan es suficiente para que yo no quiera estar ahí.

La profesora de mirada severa anunció que las pruebas para la selección darían inicio. Luego dio las indicaciones. Ella, con pergamino en mano, llamaría a los alumnos uno por uno, ellos habrían de tomar asiento y dejar que el sombrero seleccionador hiciera el trabajo.

El sombrero seleccionador lucía viejo y raído, pero este con una simpática canción aseguró que como él otro no había, que era el más inteligente y que no se equivocaría. El sombrero agradó bastante a Dirk, aunque eso no evitó que se sintiera más tranquilo. Ahora estaba nervioso porque no tenía idea donde terminaría. ¿Y no había casa para él? ¿Y si lo ponían en una casa donde él a duras penas encajase? Siempre había tenido problemas para encajar, eso solo hacía todo menos alentador.

John, que notó como Dirk estaba a punto de desmayarse, le sujetó por los hombros, lo sacudió un poco y luego le dio unas palmadas.

—¡Tranquilo! Seguro quedas en una buena casa, ¿de qué te preocupas?

—P-Pero…

—Sin peros, a veces uno tiene que confiar en la magia (eso siempre me lo dice Joan).

De pronto, la profesora exclamó:

—¡John Egbert!

—¡Uh! ¡Mi turno!

John salió disparado donde la profesora, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Joan hizo que todos en su mesa se callaran, porque estaba pendiente de ver dónde quedaba su hermanito, aunque la hermana mayor de John ya se daba una idea, porque le conocía no había duda de que sería un…

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —exclamó el sombrero.

Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos y vitoreo para su nuevo miembro.

Joan sonrió conforme, ella sabía que John estaba bastante hecho para esa casa, y le daba gusto, aunque una parte de sí misma hubiese deseado que le tocase en Hufflepuff, su casa. De cualquier forma aplaudió también. Los únicos que no aplaudían eran los de Slytherin.

—¡Rose Lalonde! —llamó esta vez la profesora.

El sombrero apenas y tocaba el rubio cabello de la chica, cuando dio su veredicto: Ravenclaw.

—¡Karkat Vantas!

Un chico chaparrito con cara de muy pocos amigos avanzó de mala gana y tomó asiento. El sombrero se tomó su tiempo con él, pero al final anunció: ¡Hufflepuff!

Dirk observó al chico avanzar de mala gana hacia la mesa con los suyos, aunque se notaba que en realidad estaba pretendiendo estar molesto, porque al ser recibido tan calurosamente, sus mejillas enrojecieron y en su carita se notó una sonrisa.

Dirk observó un rato las mesas en lo que era su turno, y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Estaba sentado a unos lugares de Joan. Tenía la piel morena, una sonrisa brillante, el cabello café y tantos sus gafas como sus ojos eran verdes…

Dirk sintió como si le diesen un puñetazo en el estómago y luego le clavaran una daga en el pecho, en pocas palabras, había sido flechado por aquel chico, ¿quién era? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Podría hablarle alguna vez?

Por supuesto que un chico de la edad de Dirk no entendía del todo sobre qué tipo de sentimientos revoloteaban en su pecho; llegó a la conclusión de que estaba intrigado y que aquello posiblemente era un profundo interés y admiración causados por la mejor de las primeras intenciones.

—¡Jane Crocker! —anunció la profesora, y esta vez Dirk volteó para poner atención.

Jane, justo como había dicho John, resultó ser una Ravenclaw.

La recibieron con muy buenos ánimos. Dirk incluso aplaudió.

—¡Hal Strider!

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Un silencio extraño que dejó a Dirk helado al notar que ahora todos cuchicheaban entre ellos.

«¿Qué? ¿Strider?...» «¡Lo sé, qué extraño!» «Pero, ¿no es ese el nombre de…?» «Leí su nombre en algún lado» «Seguro es un apellido muy común» «¡No, no! Te digo que ya lo he visto» «No me digas qué…»

Hal se acercó, tomó asiento y el sombrero apenas lo tocó cuando exclamó:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Los de Slytherin aplaudieron y dejaron que Hal tomase asiento, pronto más de uno estaba hablando con él.

Dirk se sintió nervioso, ¿y si lo ponían también ahí solo por ser el gemelo de Hal?

No le hacía el feo a ninguna casa, porque a duras penas entendía qué significa estar en cual… pero, ser seleccionado sólo por ser el gemelo de Hal y sin considerar a Dirk como un individuo, le ponía casi enfermo.

—¡Dirk Strider!

Dirk ya ni se tomó la molestia de ver a todos, porque sabía muy bien cómo lo estaban mirando y qué decían de él, lo mismo que todo el mundo cuando se daban cuenta de que había gemelos entre ellos. Aunque aquí parecía que el mayor interés de todos era saber sobre los gemelos de apellido Strider. Sí, Dirk sabía que su familia tenía algún renombre en el mundo de los magos pero, no por eso le gustaba que estuviesen murmurando cosas por ahí y mirándole así como si fuese una atracción.

El sombrero fue colocado, cubriéndole el rostro.

¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! —dijo la voz del sombrero— Otro Strider, no había tenido un Strider desde ya varios años… Ahora, ¿en dónde te pondré? ¿Será que quieres honrar la tradición familiar y unirte con tu hermano y el resto en Slytherin?

“¡No! ¡No quiero!”, pensó Dirk.

¡Ah! ¿No quieres? Eso es muy curioso, muy curioso. A ver, te dejaré que me cuentes, vamos, sin miedo, ¿Dónde te gustaría estar entonces?

“No quiero estar donde Hal, quiero que la gente sepa que no solo soy ‘uno de los gemelos en Slyrherin’ Quiero ir donde John”

Parece que has hecho un amigo, ¿lo seguirás a él?... Hm, ¡Bien, bien, bien! ¡Excelente!¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!

Te pondré en…

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

El salón que había estado mudo preguntándose en qué se tardaba tanto (pues sí, habían asumido que los gemelos quedarían juntos en Slytherin) de pronto estalló en más murmullos pero más que nada aplausos, y algunos gritos de emoción por parte de John, que festejaba más que nadie el que su nuevo amigo estuviese en su casa y no en la de los tan apestados Slytherin.

—Te lo dije, siempre entre los gemelos hay uno malvado, y ese es el que está por allá.

Dirk sonrió nervioso, pero aliviado, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, y podía jurar que sentía la mirada de Hal, fulminándolo «eres una deshonra» parecía decirle con alguna especie de Striderpatia única entre ellos que pocas veces funcionaba porque estaban desintonizados constantemente.

—Así que… Gryffindor eh…

—¡Es genial!

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de buena?

—Que estamos en ella, duh.

John le dio un golpecito a Dirk en el hombro y este sonrió, no podía ser tan malo, ¿cierto? Estaba en una casa diferente a la de Hal, eso significaba que las posibilidades ahora eran mayores. En especial cuando se le explicó toda la dinámica de los diferentes dormitorios, y los tonos de cada casa y sus emblemas… Sí, por fin no se sentía solo como “el gemelo” sino que ahora podría intentarlo, podría intentar ser Dirk, aunque sonaba tan aterrador como difícil.

Todo iba bien, tras una canción del director y palabras para todos los de nuevo ingreso, y avisos para los de cursos anteriores, se dio presentación como siempre a los profesores y entonces…

—¡Nuestro nuevo maestro de pociones! Broderick Strider.

Dirk siente que casi se atraganta con el jugo de calabaza.

¿Broderick…? ¿BRODERICK STRIDER?, ¿SU HERMANO?, ¿EN SERIO?

Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró. La profesora explicó que el profesor Strider tenía un par de asuntos que atender, pero que todos lo verían pronto en su asignatura.

—Oh, ya entiendo porque todos parecían tan intrigados al escuchar sus apellidos, ¿es tu pariente, verdad? —John puso cara de pensativo— Juraría que lo mencionaste.

—Sí, es mi hermano mayor.

Pero, ¿qué demonios hacía su hermano ahí? ¿Él? ¿Un maestro? ¿Cómo demonios…?

—¿Dirk? ¿Estás bien? —John le miró de cerca. Dirk tuvo que espabilar «contrólate» se dijo a sí mismo.

El banquete estuvo delicioso, y al final de todo, fueron conducidos a sus habitaciones. Dirk y John se la pasaban increíble observando los cuadros, las pinturas que se movían… y claro, también los fantasmas. En especial John, que tenía todo un rollo con la película muggle de los caza fantasmas.

—Nick casi decapitado la ley —aseguró John— ¡Todo es genial de Gryffindor! ¡Incluyendo los fantasmas!

—Es bastante genial —admitió Dirk, que no pensó conocer un fantasma en su vida—. Y es bastante amable, el de Slytherin no mucho que digamos.

—Ni que lo digas, aunque Joan ya me había hablado de la mayoría, Nick es aún más genial en persona, bueno en espíritu… tú me entiendes. Ella dice que el monje fantasma de su casa también es muy amable y bonachón.

Mientras iban caminando, John sintió que alguien le ponía el pie. Dirk intentó detenerlo pero el peso de John no era equivalente a la fuerza de los enclenques brazos del rubio. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, aunque la caída no fue tan mala como se esperaba.

—¡Bom! ¡Cuidado, se estrelló un meteorito en la escuela! —exclamó una voz horrible y burlona.

Se trataba de Pevees, el poltergeist de la escuela. Pevees no respetaba nada ni a nadie, y los de primer año eran su blanco favorito (bueno, todos eran su blanco favorito), pero los de primer año eran los más fáciles de molestar y abusar.

John estaba por lanzarle algo a Pevees cuando el prefecto de Gryffindor le dijo que fuera a molestar a otro lado o le llamaría al Barón sanguinario. (El Barón sanguinario era el nombre del fantasma de Slytherin y la única cosa a la que Pevees sin duda le temía). Así que, sacándoles la lengua, burlón, se marchó de mala gana.

Al llegar a la entrada de su habitación, la clave fue revelada.

«¡Regaliz de calabaza!» y tras espetar dichas palabras, la mujer del retrato (la entrada a los cuartos) se movió dejando lugar para que todos pasaran.

La sala común era espaciosa y acogedora. Todos se pusieron como en casa. John y Dirk se dirigieron a sus habitaciones donde aguardaban sus baúles y sus mascotas. John tenía una lechuza macho de plumas negras, llamada Lionel.  Dirk bautizó a la suya, que era hembra, como Marcel.

La cama de John estaba al lado de la de Dirk. Esto puso contentos a ambos amigos.

—Esto será asombroso, ¡Estoy tan emocionado que no quiero ni dormir!

—Vas a dormirte en diez minutos —aseguró Dirk, sonriendo burlón.

—Sólo porque hoy he cenado como rey.

—Tú siempre cenas como rey, John.

—Ah, por el amor a Merlín Dirk, me harás llorar~ —John sonrió—, mira lo bien que me conoces y solo llevamos algunas horas de conocernos.

—Porque hablas mucho de ti.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es muy cruel de tu parte!

—Lo sé.

Y ambos rieron un poco más, metidos en su mundo. Ese día había sido de los mejores en la vida de Dirk, claro no había sido muy larga pero había sido bastante desgraciada en muchos aspectos.


	5. INTERLUDIO I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los interludios vendrán de vez en cuando, y estos no tratarán sobre nuestro querido Dirk, bueno, no directamente.

Joan no mostraba mucho interés por la aparente relación entre los estudiantes nuevos y su nuevo maestro de pociones. Le tenía sin cuidado si eran familia o no. Era obvio que eran familiares, por supuesto, pero no era relevante. Además, los deberes eran más importantes, por lo que su cabecita estaba centrada en cumplir con sus tareas y asegurarse de que esta vez no tirase todo el tintero en sus pergaminos.

Era su segundo año ya en Hogwarts. Se había acostumbrado a sentirse perdida y a recurrir a los fantasmas y a los cuadros para encontrar algunos salones. Aunque usualmente la mejor opción era pegarse a Jake. Jake tenía un instinto animal (o algo así) que siempre le llevaba por el camino correcto, así que mientras estuviese pegada a él, sería más fácil encontrar los salones a tiempo.

Jake era su mejor amigo, se habían llevado de maravilla apenas se conocieron un poco más. Este año se sentaron juntos en el tren, lo cual había sido muy agradable. No le pasó como a otros que se hicieron amigos desde que subieron al tren, sino que empezaron a hablarse en clases, porque normalmente estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro. Luego, empezaron a almorzar juntos, etc.

Aquel día les tocaba la primera clase con el tan “misterioso nuevo profesor de pociones”; tocaba compartir la clase con los de Ravenclaw. Estaba bien, a Joan le caía bien todo el mundo, aunque aparentemente no algo “viceversa”.

Un hombre alto (muy alto), de unos treintaitantos entró de pronto y el silencio se hizo. Todos miraban expectantes la versión adulta de los gemelos que habían visto el otro día durante la selección para sus casas. Eran… tremendamente parecidos. Y eso era tremendamente inquietante pero asombroso. No era la cosa más insólita que hubiesen visto, porque vamos, están en un colegio de magia y hechicería. Sin embargo, si era algo digno de interés.

El profesor se presentó, indicó que podían decirle tanto «profesor» como «profesor Broderick» pero que nadie le llamase señor Strider, porque sencillamente eso no le iba.

Joan no pudo evitar sonreír, le pareció que el profesor era altamente asombroso y simpático, y bastó una clase para terminar admirándolo. No es que no extrañase al antiguo profesor, pero vamos, le había conocido apenas un año y… Broderick, era Broderick. Joan entendía perfecto sus explicaciones, estaba atenta a todo, a cada palabra. Porque sabía que la clave de las pociones estaba en el «con qué» y en el «cómo».

Sin dudas, pociones sería su clase favorita de ahora en adelante.

(…)

No se puede hablar de qué impulsó a este hombre a ser profesor, y no se hablará de ello en estos momentos.

Broderick observaba a sus alumnos. Su cara no revelaba lo que pensaba, y menos mal, porque de ser así la mayoría ya estaría llorando o hubiese huido a toda velocidad. Todos menos esa niña de Hufflepuff. Era una chica de cabello negro corto, algo regordeta, y pequeña. Sus ojos azules brillaban con genuino interés por la clase, y aunque Broderick gustaba de burlarse del mundo, a ella no la llamaría «cuatro ojos» a menos que fuese en pro de un gesto cariñoso. Su sonrisa de conejo era tremendamente tierna.

Pero, lo que más agradaba a Broderick era la naturalidad de la niña. Esa manera en la alzaba la mano y preguntaba sin temor si tenía una duda, o respondía preguntas sin temer que le fuesen a quitar puntos a su casa; de hecho, muchos mocosos la miraban mal cuando alzaba la mano para preguntar, porque temían que Broderick fuese a decir algo como ‘esa pregunta es estúpida, menos cien puntos para Hufflepuff’ o algo así.

Y no es que no hiciera eso. Claro que lo hacía. Hace varias clases, le quitó unos sesenta puntos a Slytherin en total porque habían hecho preguntas demasiado estúpidas de cosas que había explicado claramente, y todo por estar haciendo idioteces intentando molestar a la casa vecina.

Muchos pensarían que Broderick favorecería a los de Slytherin, ya que esa había sido su casa cuando estudió en Hogwarts, pero no, gustaba de joder por igual. No hacía distinción alguna. Porque para él todo el mundo era inferior a él, incluso los de su casa. ¿Narcisista? Demasiado.

Pronto Broderick aprendió el nombre de la niña, se llama Joan Egbert, y era de los pocos nombres que recordaba por gusto. El otro nombre que recordaba por gusto era el de Jake English, pero eso tenía justificaciones con eventos del pasado, eventos que no deben ser contados, y que involucran a cierto hombre que también compartió la casa de su nieto y encima, fue profesor del mismo Broderick. Pero esa es otra historia.

—Profesor Broderick —llamó Joan al final de la clase.

—¿Qué necesitas? —por poco se le salía decir ‘preciosa’.

—¿Puedo ayudarle a limpiar y recoger todo?

—No es necesario, puedes irte, ¿no quieres almorzar?

Broderick se sorprendía de lo amable que era con una niña que encima de todo era su estudiante. Sí, siempre era amable con las damas, pero… hasta la fecha habían sido damas que sin duda eran mayores de edad. Aun así, le pareció adorable que la niña quisiera quedarse a ayudar.

—Bueno yo… —sus mejillas se pusieron rojas— Traje esto, para usted. Nunca lo veo en el comedor con los otros profesores y… pensé, pensé que tal vez se le hacía tarde porque se quedaba aquí acomodando de nuevo todo.

La niña extendía ante él una canasta. Broderick enarcó una ceja y luego tomó la canasta. Despeinó un poco la cabeza de Joan y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias —de nuevo hizo esfuerzos para no llamarla ‘preciosa’—. Aprecio el gesto, pero no quiero que mi alumna estrella se desmaye por no comer. Así que ve, yo me encargo de esto.

Joan podría argüir pero no lo hizo, se había quedado muda al escuchar las palabras «alumna estrella» así que, sonriendo ampliamente, le deseó un buen día a su profesor y salió apresuradamente para irse al gran comedor con Jake. ¡Estaba que echaba chispas de la felicidad! El resto del día, Joan estuvo tarareando de gusto.

Broderick observaba la canasta que obviamente Joan había estado escondiendo durante la clase (que obviamente no consideró iba a ser algo para él); sonrió sin poderlo evitar y luego miró en su interior. Había bocadillos de todo tipo, y una nota explicando que como no sabía qué le gustaba, pues había un poco de todo, incluyendo judo de calabaza, algunas ranas de chocolate, y muchas varitas de regaliz.

«Adorable, demasiado adorable» pensó.

Lo que más le gustaba a  Broderick, es que aquella niña lo hacía de corazón, con genuina preocupación por su persona, atreviéndose a hacer algo como eso, dándole un detalle tan tierno a un profesor sólo porque no le veía en el gran comedor. ¿Habrá pensado que en serio no iba porque se quedaba arreglando todo? La verdad no iba porque no le daba la gana, prefería estar a solas, y respecto a las cosas que quedaban, no era complicado mover su varita y dejar todo como estaba; o castigar alumnos para que tallaran los calderos sin magia, para que sufrieran por ser tan incompetentes.

Broderick masticó una varita de regaliz, porque siempre iba por los dulces primero, y se quedó pensando un poco en Joan.

No había vacilado en decir que era su alumna estrella, aunque no era una sabionda y no siempre tenía las respuestas en el sentido teórico, era terriblemente talentosa en el sentido práctico. Tenía paciencia, visión, y hacía todo con mucho detalle y finura. Broderick no había visto a nadie más de su generación que tuviese semejante talento. Le recordaba un poco a sí mismo, porque él había sido el mejor en la clase de pociones durante toda su estadía como estudiante.

Ella estaría bajo su ala, lo había decidido. ¿Por qué? No había muchas razones, sencillamente quería ver hasta dónde podía llevar ese potencial… además, los bocadillos estaban excelentes, la niña ya le agradaba, ¿sería mala idea buscar pretextos para pasar más tiempo con ella? Sí, totalmente y sin dudas. Pero le daba igual, Broderick no era el tipo de hombre que se echa para atrás sólo porque algo «no debe ser de ese modo» sino que «siempre debe ser a su modo».

(…)

—Escuché que vas a entrar al equipo de quidditch —comentó Broderick.

Joan estaba acomodando unos pequeños frascos en un estante.

—Sí, así es —su sonrisa era en serio linda cuando estaba feliz— soy la nueva buscadora de Hufflepuff.

Eso sorprendió a Broderick, sus dos cejas estaban alzadas en señal de impresión. Vamos, no quiere criticar a su pequeña Joan, pero, ¿no son los buscadores usualmente más… ágiles? Seguramente Joan debía ser una bestia o excelente para ver cosas que otros no, porque uno no suele ver buscadores regordetes por ahí. (Que no se mal entienda, la adora así de panchoncita y regordeta, la hace más tierna).

—Habrá un juego pronto, si no me equivoco.

—¡Así es! —afirmó orgullosa— La verdad me pone nerviosa, es mi primer juego.

—Lo harás bien, estoy seguro.

—¿Ustedes jugaba quidditch, profesor Broderick?

—Durante un tiempo fui golpeador, pero solo un tiempo.

(Porque la mayoría tenía miedo de que fuese a matar a alguien).

—Eso es asombroso —Joan terminó de acomodar los frascos y se acercó con Broderick—. ¿Irá a ver el juego…?

—… Depende, ¿quieres que vaya y lo vea?

La carita de Joan se puso roja, asintió enérgicamente.

—En ese caso —aseguró Broderick— iré.

(…)

Era navidad, y Joan se había quedado en Hogwarts junto con su hermano. Su hermano se había quedado porque su nuevo amigo, Dirk, no pudo ir a casa para las fiestas porque su hermano mayor estaba de viaje por trabajo. Y como Jake se había quedado también, porque su abuela y Jade (su prima) habían ido de viaje también y no volverían hasta después de las fiestas, pues Joan no se quejó y gozó de pasar la navidad en el castillo. Y vaya, ¿quién podría quejarse? La comida siempre es buena en Hogwarts y las decoraciones son esplendidas.

Joan estaba en el despacho de Broderick, porque este quería darle un regalo para premiarla por su triunfo en su primer partido de quidditch. No tenía que hacerlo, pero quería hacerlo. Joan a su vez tenía un regalo.

—Para ti, preciosa —ya la llamaba preciosa, y a Joan no parecía molestarlo.

Joan sostuvo en sus manos un libro de pociones, para el próximo año. Lo miró intrigada y entonces Broderick le recomendó abrirlo.

En la primera página encontró un nombre, Broderick Strider. Luego, Joan lo ojeó y notó que el libro tenía pasajes marcados y subrayados, había notas, dibujos y chistes, ese era… ese era…

—Es su libro, de usted…

—Me gustan los regalos prácticos —comentó Broderick— y pensé en darle a mi alumna estrella algo para el próximo año. Pero, que sea nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que pienses que te favorezco demasiado.

Joan tenía sus ojos azules clavados en los naranja de Broderick. La manera en que este le guiñó el ojo tras pedirle que fuese secreto, su secreto, la dejó sin aire un par de segundos.

—Muchísimas gracias —abrazó el libro, apretándolo contra sí.

—De nada, preciosa.

Joan sacó entonces una bolsita con un moño verde. La entregó a Broderick, este la abrió y se topó con una bolsa de celofán llena de galletas en forma de estrella, y una bufanda.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

Joan asintió.

—Gracias Joan —y se colocó la bufanda, para luego abrir la bolsa y tomar una galleta, dándole otra a Joan.

Para finalizar una gran navidad, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Broderick sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, el incendio ya había comenzado.

Había corazones en esos ojos inocentes, lo sabía, pero no por eso quería parar, pero…

—Joan, tengo que hablar contigo de algo, preciosa.

Joan estaba sentada a su lado, alzó la mirada, expectante.

—Adoro tenerte aquí, conmigo, pero creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos un tiempo.

La felicidad de Joan abandonó su rostro, y Broderick se sintió terriblemente mal por ello, por poco se retracta pero continuó.

—No quiero que tengas problemas, ¿me entiendes, preciosa? No quiero que otros profesores vayan a darte problemas, no meterte en problemas —Broderick la rodeó con sus brazos—. Sé que entenderás, porque eres mi alumna estrella y la más lista de todas.

Joan quería sin dudas, llorar, y Broderick pensó que esta lloraría, pero no. Ella sonrió radiante, aunque se aferró a él.

—No me importa si me meto en problemas, pero… —Joan suspiró—, yo no quiero meterte en problemas a ti, aunque voy a extrañas almorzar contigo.

«Demasiado, demasiado adorable»

—También yo preciosa, pero será mejor así, solo un tiempo, hasta que pacemos desapercibidos.

Parecía como si dos amantes estuviesen hablando, irónico.

—No se preocupe profesor Broderick, ¡yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo! Su alumna estrella no va a fallarle —Joan le dio un fuerte abrazo, esta vez colgándose de su cuello.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos.

—Feliz navidad, profesor.

Y tras eso, Joan se marchó.

Broderick suspiró, aquello era cada vez más peligroso. Pero estaba bien, solo era la emoción del momento, así son las niñas, seguro que solo era su “crush” del momento. Quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que terminara el año. En ese tiempo Joan podría integrarse más con sus amigos, interesarse en chicos de su casa u otras casas; y así estaría más al pendiente de sus entrenamientos de quidditch (que se había saltado muchos por su culpa); y así la calamidad sería evitada.

(…)

Su última clase había sido impartida. La casa de Joan iba a la cabeza en puntuación porque Joan era increíble para ganar los puntos que otros perdían, además había sido un año algo fofo para Gryffindor y Slytherin. Por lo visto, los gemelos habían sido tema relevante todo el año. A Broderick le daba igual, aunque había gozado de la observación, había conocido a sus hermanitos que a duras penas había visto una vez en su vida cuando eran bebés. Ambos tenían potencial y eran de más agrado para Broderick de lo que podría ser el inútil de su hermano Drake.

Broderick notó una carta en su despacho, la abrió:

 “Hola profesor Broderick… Bueno, te diré Broderick, porque hacerlo en papel es más fácil y no me da pena.

Broderick, quiero darte las gracias. Quería hacerlo en persona, pero no quería faltar a mi palabra de no verte más allá de lo que las clases dictan… Uh… Ah, cierto. Quería darte las gracias, no solo por el libro, por todo. Ha sido un año excelente, muchos en mi casa me dan muchos ánimos porque me llaman “la buscadora de puntos” es muy gracioso. Y nadie piensa que es solo favoritismo, a muchos les estoy mostrando cómo hacer pociones básicas… estoy escribiendo esto en tiempo de exámenes, para que se entienda cómo es que la mayoría pasó su examen.

Y mucho te lo debo, porque has sido muy amable conmigo, me diste mucha confianza, yo pues… no me estaba yendo tan bien, ¿sabes?

Tenía mucho de ser una mala buscadora, de hacer el ridículo, de caerme de la escoba y que se rieran de mi… pero entonces me dijiste que irías a verme, y… sentí como si todo fuese posible.

Eres un gran profesor, te deseo lo mejor, ¡y estaré feliz de verte el próximo curso!

Prometo cuidar bien del libro que me diste. Ya lo he ojeado, y los chistes hacia tu profesor de ese entonces me hicieron reír mucho. No te preocupes, no haré chistes sobre ti… aunque mi profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras es otra cosa. El profesor Blackwood es… curioso. Puedo jurar que es un vampiro, pero Jake dice «¡Crowley Joan! Bazil no puede ser un vampiro, ¿cómo dices eso?» y yo le digo que todo es posible cuando se tiene esa cara de villano.

Felices vacaciones Broderick.

Con todo cariño y buenos deseos: Joan Egbert”

Joan era una niña maravillosa y muy tierna. Broderick guardó la carta, la verdad es que no tendría por qué ser profesor el siguiente curso, tenía lo que quería, había averiguado lo que quería averiguar y seguramente lo mejor para ella sería que él desapareciera para que así pudiese olvidarlo. Sí, eso era lo mejor, lo correcto.

Pero él rara vez hacía lo mejor o lo correcto.

Quedarse un poco más en Hogwarts no sería mala idea.


	6. Vuelo

Las clases de vuelo se habían vuelto sus favoritas en poco tiempo. No le temía a las alturas y el sentimiento de libertad que obtenía al volar, era algo que no sabía describir. Además, era divertido y no se le daba mal. No pasó mucho tiempo (unos meses) para que un jugador quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor notase potencial en Dirk y entonces iniciaran las pruebas.

El jugador, o mejor dicho, jugadora, era Calliope, aunque todos le decían sencillamente Cally. Era la capitana del equipo, y ocupaba un puesto como cazadora. Y ella fue quien se encargó de supervisar las pruebas de Dirk.

—Creo que no podrás jugar en un tiempo, corazón —le dijo ella, con una sonrisita tierna—, pero si te interesa, puedes venir a los entrenamientos, así podrás practicar y apenas estés listo será sencillo integrarte al equipo, ¿qué te parece?

—Suena bien, gracias Cally —respondió Dirk, mirando al suelo; le tenía cierto aprecio a Cally, ella ya estaba en quinto, era muy dulce y gran jugadora, alguien digna de admiración.

Dirk asistía a los entrenamientos sin falta, no interfería con sus estudios en ningún sentido, e incluso John lo acompañaba fuese para ayudarle o para verlo, porque decía que «era algo muy divertido de presenciar». Dirk encontraba un poco vergonzoso que John estuviese en las gradas animándolo, en especial cuando había cometido algún error. No estaba acostumbrado a ser felicitado por fallar. Ni siquiera Drake le animaba así (porque Dirk nunca se permitía fallar de esa manera frente a su hermano mayor); era tan raro como alentador. Pese a todo, Dirk apreciaba la actitud de John, quien se había vuelto su ángel guardián.

—¡Pero miren qué tenemos aquí! —dijo una voz horriblemente irritante y chirriante— ¡Mi estúpida hermana mayor y su equipo de cuarta han adoptado al fenómeno! Supongo que cuando se da lástima, hay que darla bien.

Desde el suelo, con la sonrisa en la cara y la pinta de mocoso malcriado, aguardaba Caliborn, el hermano menor de Cally, y su opuesto en todo sentido.

Cally estaba ocupada con la quaffle así que no escuchó a su hermano, pero Dirk sí que le había escuchado, y también John.

Dirk inclinó la escoba para bajar donde él, a preguntarle  Caliborn cuál era su maldito problema y luego mandarlo a meter su cabeza en un cubo con babosas carnívoras.

Caliborn y Dirk no se llevaban bien, Caliborn parecía haberla tomado contra Dirk desde el instante en que sus miradas se habían cruzado, y Dirk aunque intentaba ignorarlo, no podía. ¿Cómo podría? Ese mocoso sabía cómo tocarle los nervios, sabía cómo joderlo, sabía qué decir y hacer, casi como si le leyese la mente y hubiese aprendido todo de él. Lo peor de todo era que no podía huir de él, Caliborn era del tiempo de chico que te seguiría hasta el infierno hasta que le hagas caso y le sigas el juego. Era aborrecible en todo sentido, pero lo que más detestaba Dirk de él, era que Caliborn siempre insultaba a John, siempre, no había día en que no dijera «Ah mira, el gemelo defectuoso ya llamó a su mastodonte para que le proteja», «Cállate troll, nadie pidió tu estúpida opinión y cierra la boca, te apesta», «No vayas a rebotarme encima, sé que quieres hacer tu debut como bludger pero ya excediste el tamaño incluso de quaffle».

—¿Este es tu gemelo, cierto? Qué desgracia que semejante fenómeno tenga tu misma cara, Hal.

Frenó de golpe al escuchar el nombre de Hal, y ahí estaba él, con una mirada altamente indiferente. Sus ojos rojos chocaron con los de Dirk, y este sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con cierto horror. A veces olvidaba que su gemelo estaba ahí, que su gemelo tenía la capacidad de poner su mundo de cabeza si planeaba lo suficiente.

—Es la historia de mi vida —admitió Hal, con falsa auto-compasión.

—No te preocupes, a mi lado nadie te confundirá con él —aseguró Caliborn— después de todo, ¿a quién le importa un pobre perdedor de Gryffindor? No son más que un montón de «lame botas», apuesto a que la mitad terminará en algún patético puesto haciendo alguna tarea que solo un idiota de buena actitud podría tomar.

Hal sonrió, concediendo la razón a Caliborn, luego le rodeó por el brazo, y Dirk juró que su estómago había dado algunos giros por el disgusto.

—Es bueno encontrar a un amigo con semejante visión, no como otros que prefieren juntarse con la basura.

—¡Cállate! —estalló Dirk— ¡Una palabra más hacia John, y lo vas a lamentar!

Las manos le temblaban, también las piernas, pero intentó disimular sujetándose a su escoba con fuerza para no caerse y no perder la fuerza que había encontrado en el fondo de su ser. Estaba molesto, estaba molesto con Caliborn por nunca callarse, con Hal por mirar debajo de todos, por ser amigo de alguien tan ruin, por poner esa sonrisa, por provocarle a propósito, por pretender hacerle sentir mal y… más que nada… ¡Por insultar sin parar a John! Caliborn era una cosa, pero que su hermano se metiera con John… No, eso sí que no.

—¿Te están molestando, Dirk? Me pregunto qué podrá ser tan importante como para que interrumpan el entrenamiento del siguiente gran guardián del equipo de Gryffindor —dijo John, que tras ver el escandalo se había acercado sigilosamente— Pero ya se iban, ¿a qué sí?

Hal y Caliborn fulminaron a John con la mirada, más Caliborn que nadie. Parecía que en cualquier momento uno se tiraría sobre el otro para estrangularlo. Sin embargo, John tenía la varita afuera y lista, por lo que Hal y Caliborn, entendiendo que estaban en desventaja —puesto que John tendría el primer golpe asegurado hasta que ellos sacasen la varita— mejor decidieron retirarse.

Dirk aterrizó y dejó la escoba de lado. John se acercó a él, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—No pongas esa cara, son idiotas, eso es todo.

—Lo sé, pero… —«yo quería defenderte» quiso decir. De alguna forma, John pareció entender.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, ¿a qué nivel me pondría yo si me afectara lo que unos canallas dijeran?

La sonrisa de John hizo sentir mejor a Dirk, y este tomando sus cosas, indicó a John que sería mejor volver a la torre y luego irse al gran comedor, porque la hora de cenar estaba próxima y ambos tenían tarea que hacer para la asignatura del profesor de «Defensa contra las artes oscuras».

—Te digo que Bazil es malvado —renegó John mientras escribía frenéticamente sobre su pergamino.

Dirk escribía con mucho más elegancia y calma, tenía una caligrafía que parecía hecha por (según John) “arte de magia”.

—John, dejar tarea no te hace malvado —repuso Dirk, acostumbrado a los pequeños quejos de Egbert durante los deberes.

—¡Te hace malvado si la dejas con semejante sonrisa! Y algún día probaré que es un vampiro.

—Creo que media clase piensa lo mismo, y nadie le importa más de lo que podría importarles ver un conejo verde con sombrero rojo montando una escoba en pleno invierno, ¿entiendes?

—Lo dices, porque tú siempre terminas rápido —John terminó un párrafo más y luego se echó hacia atrás—; Te envidio Strider, eres bueno en todo.

—No en todo, créeme, solo tengo dominado el asunto de hacer tareas con tiempo y no a última hora —recriminó Dirk, sonriendo un poco, gustaba de molestar a John de vez en cuando—. Además, el que es bueno en todo eres tú.

—Equivocado —se quejó John— apesto en asignaturas como historia de la magia, ¡No la soporto! Y yo que pensé que sería súper genial porque tendríamos un profe fantasma. Ahora me da ganas de ver si puedo aspirarlo, porque dios, es aburrido.

—Es un poco aburrido, lo admito.

—¿Ves? Hasta un nerd como tú sabe ver qué es aburrido.

—¿A quién llamas nerd, eh geek? —Dirk enarcó una ceja, como indignado por la acusación. John puso una mano en su pecho, como si aquello lo hubiese herido en el alma.

Ambos rieron y empezaron a guardar sus cosas cuando…

—¡Ahooy, John! —saludó el chico de Hufflepuff, el amigo de la hermana de John.

—Oh, hola Jake, ¿qué tal?

—Pasaba por aquí y los vi, ¿qué tal ustedes? ¿Haciendo tarea?

—Sí, del vampiro ese que nos da clases.

Jake rodó los ojos.

—¿Tú también?

—Joan es una mujer sabia, bueno a veces, pero deberías escucharla en esto.

—Oh, hola —Jake y Dirk se miraron—. ¿Tú eras Dirk, no es así?

—S-Sí… m-mi nombre es Dirk —musitó Dirk, apenas podía escuchársele—, ¿cómo lo sabes?

John se quedó calladito, observando lo que sucedía, como si sintiera que aquel momento podría ser importante…

—Bueno, la verdad es que es difícil ignorar al chico que —Dirk juró que Jake diría “que tiene un gemelo en Slytherin” — apenas en su primer año está haciendo pruebas para ser el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor, ¡estoy muy impresionado! Espero verte en alguna práctica de conjunto, yo me uní al equipo este año.

—O-oh, s-sí, claro, por supuesto, definitivamente, absolutamente —«cállate Dirk por favor» dijo algo dentro de ti, y se limitó a sonreír muy nerviosa e incómodamente, su rostro se sentía caliente.

—¡Crooshnak-nakers! —exclamó Jake de pronto— ¡Ya es tarde ! Bien, debo correr o me van a ahorcar, nos vemos chicos.

Dirk resistió las ganas de suspirar, y quería suspirar, sentía como si Jake se hubiese llevado una parte de su alma con él algo así. Le quitó el aliento. Dios, esa sonrisa era tan… tan… ¿tan qué? No sabía pero de pronto se sentía mucho más feliz que nunca e incluso suertudo por que Cally le dejase practicar para ser el futuro guardián del equipo.

Dirk volteó donde John y se encontró con una lánguida sonrisa y unas cejas bien alzadas, como diciendo «lo he visto todo».

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dirk.

—No nada, mejor vámonos.

Y tomando sus cosas, se marcharon hacia la torre de Gryffindor; al estar frente al retrato dijeron la contraseña al mismo tiempo «regaliz de calabaza» y al entrar se encontraron con que la sala común estaba llena de chicos que hacían los deberes, porque la verdad resultaba muy confortante hacer la tarea mientras se goza de lo que la biblioteca no te permite, entre esas cosas, platicar en voz muy alta, soltar carcajadas y comer bocadillos.

—Dirk, no dejes que ni tu hermano ni Caliborn te molesten, ¿ok? —fue lo último que John le dijo ese día antes de meterse a la cama.

—Lo intentaré —respondió Dirk sin prestar demasiada atención al tema.

En su cabeza, había una sonrisa brillante, unos ojos verdes y la piel morena del chico más maravilloso que seguro había pisado la tierra.

Dirk se sintió un poco culpable por estar tan… feliz, pero no pudo evitarlo.

(…)

Aquella mañana se había levantado con un humor de mil perlas. Porque ese día estaba programado un entrenamiento conjunto, iban a practicar con los de Hufflepuff. Dirk no podía creer que por fin el día había llegado. Había esperado meses para que eso sucediera. ¡Y estaba nerviosísimo! A duras penas tocó algo a la hora del desayuno. John en cambio comía cuanto veía, era fanático de las cosas con chocolate, era una suerte que siempre hubiese variedad en los desayunos que ofrecía Hogwarts, ¡Por dios, así uno estudia hasta feliz!

Mientras John reprendía a Dirk con la boca algo llena por no comer como se debe, empezó a llover la correspondencia por todo el gran comedor. Algunos recibían cartas de familiares, y otros paquetes con algunos regalillos o quizá artilugios pequeños que habían olvidado en casa pero podían ser enviados por lechuza. Marcel, la lechuza hembra gris de Dirk dejó un sobre en sus manos. No había recibido una en casi dos meses, la abrió prontamente:

_“Hola Dirk, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Todo va bien? Escuché que pronto serás guardián en el equipo de Gryffindor, estoy muy contento y orgulloso. Ten cuidado, ¿sí? No quiero que llegues a casa en más de una pieza… Lamento no haberte escrito, he estado ocupado. Y sobre lo que me preguntaste, no tienes que preocuparte, él no será capaz de hacer nada fuera de la norma mientras sea maestro… Sí, sé que es grosero y te hará la vida difícil, pero sé que encontrarás la manera de ignorarlo, eres un chico listo. ¡Gana muchos puntos para tu casa, Dirk! Que nada te deje abajo. Sobre navidad, no estoy seguro de si estaré precisamente libre. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres pasarlas allá o venirte a la casa pese a todo? Pregúntale a Hal también. No te preocupes si tú quieres venir y él se quiere quedar, o al revés, me parece bien mientras ambos estén contentos con su decisión. Escríbeme pronto. —Drake”_

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó John.

—No, todo bien, había estado ocupado pero parece que ya tiene tiempo —Dirk sonreía un poco, y luego volteó con John—. ¿Qué harás para las fiestas?

—No lo sé —John le dio un buen mordisco a un pan de calabaza y continuó: —Joan quiere quedarse, pero tal vez vaya con mi papá, no sé. ¿Y tú?

—Pues, Drake dice que vea si quiero pasarla acá o allá, aunque allá no lo veré realmente porque tiene trabajo.

—Bueno, pues quédate —Jon le sonrió abiertamente—, me quedaré contigo y la pasaremos juntos, ¿qué te parece? A fin de cuentas Joan está necia con quedarse, y papá dijo que quizá haría un viaje para visitar a los padres de Jane. Por su parte Jane se va con Roxy, así que…

—Perfecto —Dirk sonrió— entonces le escribiré luego para decirle.

—Genial… ¡Diablos, la hora! ¡Vámonos ya! El profesor Broderick nos va a bajar puntos si llegamos tarde.

—Sí, vámonos.

Broderick le quitó a Gryffindor casi cien puntos en esa clase.

—Veinte puntos menos, porque tu cara es estúpida —dijo mirando a John.

Y si John ya no respondió fue porque Dirk prácticamente lo detuvo a pellizcos ocasionales, recordándole que si seguía, Broderick le pondría muchos castigos, castigos desagradables que debería realizar sin una pizca de magia. Eso ayudó a John para calmarse, aunque por dentro seguía deseoso de golpear al profesor, o de ponerle una bomba fétida en los pantalones.

El resto de los puntos que quitó fue por errores en las respuestas o pociones de otros.

Los de Slytherin se regodeaban al ver semejante masacre de puntos, aunque a ellos tampoco les fue demasiado bien, también perdieron treinta puntos para final de la clase.

Broderick adoraba joder a todos por igual. «Quizá lo único bueno de él es su imparcialidad para joder a todos» pensó Dirk, rodando los ojos, la ironía era terrible. Ahora comprendía porque Drake siempre le decía “él” en vez de llamarle por su nombre.

No obstante, los ánimos no decayeron. John recuperó muchos puntos en la clase de transformaciones, y también en la de herbolaría.

Dirk por su parte, estaba de humor estupendo, porque en su mente estaba el entrenamiento que se avecinaba… El entrenamiento significa que vería a Jake jugar. Aún no había jugado el equipo de Hufflepuff, así que Dirk tenía curiosidad.

Cuando llegó la hora, el campo estaba aún bastante desocupado. Los golpeadores de Hufflepuff practicaban entre ellos con la bludger, y por parte de Gryffindor, podía verse a Cally dando mantenimiento a las escobas de sus amigos.

—¡Howdy, Dirk! —saludó Jake, con su radiante sonrisa, agitando enérgicamente su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda sostenía su escoba. Dirk sonrió, y no pudo evitar pensar que el amarillo le sentaba muy bien a Jake.

—Hey —saludó Dirk— ¿y el resto?

—Joan vendrá luego, dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y el resto no sé.

—B-Bueno, creo que yo esperaré a mi equipo —Dirk se percató de que seguía siendo complicado hablarle a Jake. Jake era apenas un año mayor, pero era mucho más alto, y tenía un “algo” y ese algo le dejaba demasiado nervioso. Podía sentir que le sudaban las manos.

—No tienes qué, vamos, ven conmigo.

—Pero… ¿no se enojarán?

—No, yo creo que no, además estudio al enemigo, y tú puedes usar ese pretexto —Jake le guiñó el ojo, y Dirk sintió sus piernas como gelatina.

Dirk montó la escoba y dio una fuerte patada en el suelo, elevándose en el aire. Pronto adoptó la posición de guardián. Jake tomó la quaffle y pronto se unió a Dirk en el aire. La mecánica sería: Yo intento anotar, tú intentas detenerme. No era nada muy complejo.

Por supuesto empezó suave, y eso quizá era lo más difícil del mundo. Porque Dirk la bloqueaba la quaffle con facilidad, pero no podía bloquear los dulces comentarios de Jake, sus halagos, sus gestos, esa risa melodiosa… No, seguro que no había encantamiento en el mundo que pudiese salvarle de sus nervios.

Su rostro estaba enrojecido por tanto cumplido.

—Vamos, no vayas tan suave conmigo —dijo animado— quiero ver de lo que estás hecho English.

Jake asintió y dio algunas vueltas por el campo para tomar velocidad y… ¡Bam! La lanzó. Dirk la sostuvo por poco, pero como la escoba y su cuerpo retrocedían. La única razón por la que lo había detenido era porque esta había viajado en perfecta línea recta. Era sorprendente, podía sentir sus manos pulsando bajo sus guantes… Jake tenía una fuerza bruta tremenda.

De pronto Jake se detuvo y se acercó.

—Eso fue muy bueno Dirk —comenzó pero pronto su mirada se volvió suspicaz—… pero, tu postura necesita un poco de arreglo.

Jake comenzó a tocarlo, cambiando su cabeza, cuello, hombros y etcétera de dirección, mientras le daba indicaciones y consejos… dios, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca…tan terriblemente cerca que…

—S-sí, perfecto, lo tendré presente y-y creo que m-me daré una vuelta p-para la velocidad y-…

En un ataque de lo que lucía como pánico-estupidez, Dirk resbaló de su escoba y ¡PAF! Directo al suelo.

—¡DIRK! —gritó Jake horrorizado y a toda velocidad descendió para ir por él—. ¡Holly…! Dirk, ¿estás bien? ¿Dirk? ¿Me oyes?

—Uhhhg…

—No te preocupes, estarás bien —Jake se sentó en el pasto y colocó la cabeza de Dirk en su regazo, acunándolo, acariciando su cabello en busca de sangre, o moretones.

«Me morí, ¿verdad? Me morí y estoy en el cielo», pensó Dirk en su delirio.

Jake sonrió al ver que abría los ojos.

—¿Te duele mucho? Esa fue una caída fea.

—Un poco… l-lo s-siento yo… —al darse cuenta de que estaba en el regazo de Jake, y que este seguía tocándole, intentó levantarse de golpe y huir a toda velocidad. Un dolor lo azotó y le hizo detenerse, pese a que logró ponerse de pie, cayó de rodillas.

—¡Wow, wow! ¡Calma ahí, Strider! No te muevas tan pronto.

Dirk cayó de rodillas y apoyó su mano, un quejido fuerte se le escapó… se había roto la muñeca. Volvió a ponerse de pie, pero esta vez Jake le detuvo.

—Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería, confía en mí, estarás bien en un santiamén.

Y como si se hubiese roto la pierna y no la muñeca, Jake cargó a Dirk como princesa.

—¡P-Puedo caminar! ¡J-Jake!

—No te preocupes, nadie nos está viendo y seguro será doloroso caminar, no es que no te hayas golpeado todo el cuerpo, ¿sabes?

—S-SÍ, P-PERO… Y-YO.

Jake volteó y sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con los naranjos de Dirk. Este se puso rojo de golpe y todas sus quejas y peroratas desaparecieron de su mente, incluida la pena, el miedo y los nervios.

Estaba estupidizado por esos ojos, bajo el poder de esa mirada, de esa cara…

Incluso el dolor de la muñeca se le olvidó.

Se sentía en el cielo y más allá.

Apenas estuvieron en la puerta de la enfermería, Dirk se bajó a la fuerza de los brazos de Jake, y como ya estaban ahí, Jake le dejó huir, pero no se fue, no se iba hasta que no le arreglasen la muñeca a Dirk, lo que sucedió en poco tiempo, ya que la enfermera, aunque severa, era increíble. Tras criticar severamente al quidditch y lo terrible que resultaba ser para los alumnos, dejó como nuevo a Dirk.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo Dirk.

—No es nada, ¿te duele algo aún?

—No, y no es nada que un baño y cena no arreglen.

—Me alegro, pero oye, en serio tienes talento… será un honor llegar a jugar contra ti. 

Jake despeinó a Dirk, y este ya no sentía las piernas como gelatina, todo él era gelatina.

—¡DIRK! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? —se escuchó de pronto con gran estruendo, y ahí estaba John—. ¡Dios! ¡Llegué y Cally me dijo que te habías caído!

—Ah, hola John —saludó Dirk, algo ido—, estoy bien, mira, como nuevo —aseguró moviendo su muñeca—, solo ha sido una caída, pero tendré más cuidado.

—¡Bien! ¡Ese es el espíritu! —Jake se puso de pie— iré para el campo a decirles que estás bien. Los dejo chicos, nos vemos en un rato.  John puso la misma sonrisa que el otro día.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes así?

—No, no, por nada~

Dirk se puso de pie y le contó a John sobre su caída. Pero, por primera vez, no se sentía humillado o estúpido por su caída, sino que estaba más animado que nunca, y con ganas de intentarlo una vez… aunque, a la siguiente esperaba no romperse nada, porque sí había dolido.

 


	7. Navidad

Hal decidió regresarse a casa, a sabiendas de que gozaría de la casa para él solo.

—¿Estás seguro, Hal? —le preguntó Dirk, algo preocupado. (Si, pese a todo se preocupaba por Hal).

—Sí, extraño un poco mis cosas —y «mis cosas» significa: toda su tecnología.

—¿Está bien que me quede aquí?

—¿Sí? —Hal arqueó la ceja—, ¿me estás pidiendo permiso? ¿O quieres saber si soportaré una navidad sin ti?

—No tienes que ser así —Dirk desvió la mirada—, haz lo que te dé la gana.

Dirk sabía que era inútil, pero no podía evitar tener esperanza en que quizá algún día se llevaría bien con su gemelo… ¿Por qué se tenían que llevar tan mal? ¿Por qué Hal era así? ¿Acaso pasó algo cuando eran muy pequeños que marcó su relación de manera tan terrible? Si pasó, no lo recuerda. Sus recuerdos, que parten maso menos de kínder, siempre incluyen a Hal siendo malo con él, haciéndole bromas feas y dejándole sin amigos, causando desastres con su magia y culpándole.

Con el corazón pesado, regresó a la torre de Gryffindor, ya no quería pensar en nada, no quería tener que lidiar con la familia…

—Dirk~ ¿qué haces por aquí?

La voz era de Broderick, quien había aparecido en el pasillo, ¿o tal vez ya estaba ahí pero Dirk estaba tan ensimismado que no lo notó? Posiblemente.

Dirk se heló, y no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, como buscando ayuda o una salida, no encontró ninguna de ellas.

—Solo me dirijo a mi torre, profesor —respondió lo más tranquilo posible.

—Oh, ya veo —Broderick sonrió, esa sonrisa era mal augurio por si sola—, ¿qué harás en las vacaciones?

—¿P-Por qué desea saber eso, profesor?

—Oh vamos, Dirk —Broderick puso su mano derecha en su corazón, como si aquello le hubiese dolido— solo quiero saber qué hará mi hermanito. Drake jamás me ha dejado visitarles, ¿no crees que quiera pasar una navidad con mis hermanos?

Dirk se quedó callado. De alguna forma, aquello le sonaba falso, pero no era tan difícil de creer, al menos la parte de que Drake no le dejaba visitarles, porque posiblemente le daría un ataque nervioso o algo así. No obstante, esa forma de comportarse de «buen y dulce hermano mayor» no pintaba nada bien, y no iba con él.

—Las pasaré con John —Dirk pensó rápido— lo siento.

—¿Ah sí? Pues te veré en el banquete.

—¿Q-Qué…?

—Sé que Joan se va a quedar para las fiestas y que su hermano accedió a quedarse también, ¿no te parece excelente? Familias reunidas festejando las fiestas~ ¿hay algo más mágico que eso, Dirk?

—Supongo que no.

—¿Y Hal? Me sorprende lo poco que les veo juntos —el falso interés de Broderick era palpable en su tono y estaba poniendo a Dirk de nervios— ¿acaso no se llevan bien? ¿No les enseñó Drake que los hermanos deben quererse?

Se sentía enfermo de escuchar a Broderick, quería huir. ¿Por qué Broderick parecía tan insistente? Parecía que solo le torturaba por mero placer, como si pudiese leer su mente y usar todo lo que le incomodaba en su contra.

—Tengo que irme, si me disculpa, profesor.

Y sin dejar que le concediera o negara el permiso de retirarse, salió caminando (corriendo) a toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían disimular. No lo pensó dos veces, se fue derechito a la torre de Gryffindor y tras decir la contraseña se desplomó en un sillón mullido, dejando que la exaltación se le pasase. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado y su cuerpo sudaba en frío. Broderick era demasiado para manejarlo solo.

—¿Por qué esa cara? Parece que viste un muerto, y eso que nos saludan fantasmas en el comedor todos los días —dijo John, apenas divisó a su amigo— ¿será que Pevees te jugó una mala pasada?

 

—N-No, n-no es eso —aseguró, con la respiración agitada— No quiero hablar de eso, no ahora mismo, ¿ok?

—Ok, ok, ¿quieres unas varitas de regaliz? Joan me dio unas, dijo que últimamente no ha dejado de comerlas… es raro, a ella casi no le gustan.

—Sí, gracias.

Dirk comió en silencio unas tres varitas de regaliz, y una vez calmado, le contó a John todo lo sucedido con Broderick. John puso una cara de extrañeza.

—No le hemos dicho a nadie que nos vamos a quedar —comentó Egbert—, sólo tú lo sabes, ¿cómo puede él saberlo?

—¿Le habrá dicho Joan, tal vez?

—No me imagino a Joan hablando con Broderick —replicó John—. ¡Nadie lo soporta! Por dios, creo que Joan preferiría tener una conversación con un fantasma de plasma lleno de baba verde, que con él.

—No importa cómo lo supo —apuntó Dirk—, el caso es que… fue muy extraño, quiero decir, él jamás mostró interés por hablarme (por lo menos a mí, no sé si ha hablado con Hal porque es jefe de su casa), ¿y de pronto… es tan amigable? No sé qué pensar, ¿crees que deba decirle a Drake?

Dirk no estaba acostumbrado a tener tantas dudas, y a estar tan inseguro respecto a una decisión que debería resultar lógica.

John lo meditó, poniendo una cara seria que de alguna manera parecía una mueca graciosa, porque él siempre parecía estar sonriendo cuando estaba al lado de Dirk.

—Pues, yo creo que no —concluyó John—. No te ha hecho nada, y tanto Joan como yo estaremos aquí, así que estarás protegido, ¡Yo no te dejaré ni ir al baño solo si es necesario! Sobre por qué hizo eso… ¿quizá solo es alguien raro y desagradable por gusto? Tal vez quería fastidiarte y ya.

—Paso con respecto a lo del baño John, necesito mi privacidad —suspiró—, creo que tienes razón, seguro solo quiere fastidiarme. Drake siempre dice que él es ese tipo de persona molesta…

—No te preocupes más —John sonrió—, vamos a pasar una buena navidad, y según dicen el banquete navideño es excelente. ¿Algo más que te preocupes?

—No, creo que no. Gracias John.

—No agradezcas.

Y luego de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda John le pidió a Dirk ayuda con los deberes, porque ni muerto iba a hacer tarea en navidad, literal prefería ir y lamer el lago congelado que arruinar una de sus festividades preferidas. Dirk por supuesto le ayudó pero se reusó a pasarle una sola tarea «porque eres pésimo copiando, nos vas a meter en un aprieto a ambos si sigues así», respondía Dirk cada que John se quejaba de que ya no quería hacerlo.

Las fiestas llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algunos alumnos se quedaron y otros se fueron a sus casas para pasarlas con sus familiares. Hal partió sin decirle nada a Dirk, sencillamente tomó un par de cosas y se marchó. Dirk en parte se preguntaba si Hal no se había despedido porque estaba molesto… o porque tal vez se estaba tomando muy apecho eso de que los de Slytherin no le dirigían la palabra a los de Gryffindor a menos que fuese para algo desagradable. Eso tampoco tenía mucho sentido, Hal y Dirk jamás se habían llevado bien, era evidente, y no había precedentes de otras situaciones en las que Hal hubiese tenido que marcharse sin Dirk. ¿A qué se debió? No había caso en darle vueltas, y era inútil preguntárselo. Aun así se lo preguntó, aun así le dio vueltas, porque así era Dirk.

—¡Dirk! ¡Feliz navidad! —le despertó John, a primera hora de la mañana.

—Feliz navidad John… ¿por qué tan temprano?

—El que madruga abre primero los regalos —aseguró John, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿vienes? Hay regalos tuyos y tengo curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? ¿Curiosidad de qué?

—Ya lo verás.

John ya no dijo más, sonrió abiertamente y luego lanzó las cobijas de Dirk, y tomó a su amigo cual costal, llevándoselo directo donde sus regalos. En efecto, había algo que parecía una escoba, envuelto en un papel rojo brillante, con un enorme lazo que tenía los colores de Gryffindor. Cuando Dirk pudo verla de cerca, comprobó que era para él y para nadie más. Sonrió ampliamente, aquel era el maravilloso regalo de Drake.

Venía también con una carta.

 

“Espero que este regalo te guste y te resulte útil. Pregunté sobre un modelo veloz y me aseguraron que las saetas son modelos excelentes. Dale mucho provecho. También te compré algunas cosas para que le des mantenimiento a tu escoba. Me recomendaron que lo hagas al menos una vez por mes. ¡Diviértete mucho! Y entrena duro. Sé que será cuestión de tiempo para que estés en el equipo. ¡Feliz navidad, Dirk! —Drake”

—Es una saeta —murmuró Dirk.

—¿Qué? ¿Una saeta? ¿Es broma, verdad?

—No creo que Drake bromee con esto —Dirk le mostró la carta— seguro no sabe ni qué me compró, pero el vendedor debió ser el más feliz de la tierra, no creo que sea una escoba muy barata…

—No, de hecho, ¿acaso eres rico? ¡Son escobas profesionales! No sé mucho de eso, pero Joan me cuenta muchas cosas.

—Pues…

—No, no lo digas, no es necesario —John le puso un dedito en los labios a Dirk—, hoy es navidad, y mañana será un día perfecto para que pruebes tu escoba. ¿Nos vamos a comer algo?

—Aún es muy temprano.

—Se hará tarde pronto, ya lo verás, sígueme —John tomó una caja de galletas y tomó la muñeca de Dirk para llevárselo a rastras fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

Se dirigieron hacia la torre de Hufflepuff, mientras comían las galletas que había tomado John. No tuvieron ni que llegar a la entrada antes de toparse con Joan y Jake, quienes iban encaminados hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Chocaron en el punto medio y eso hizo que los hermanos Egbert sonrieran.

—¡Johny! ¡Feliz navidad! —Joan tomó en sus brazos a John y este respondió el abrazo— ¡Feliz navidad para ti también, Dirk!

—Gracias Joan, feliz navidad —respondió Dirk, sonriente, y tras notar a Jake, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo—. J-Jake… hey, h-hola, feliz navidad para ti también.

—¡Feliz navidad Dirk! —Jake se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Dirk, quien gritó por dentro, muy alto y muy agudo.

Dirk se sentía como un malagradecido, pero aquel abrazo le había puesto mucho más contento que su regalo.

—¡Feliz navidad John! —agregó Jake, pero este no le dio un abrazo, porque Joan seguía abrazando a John, y ambos hermanos daban vueltas de un lado a otro, gozando y riendo como usualmente no harían porque ambos tomaban caminos y clases diferentes.

Dirk sintió una punzada en el corazón, porque al ver a los hermanos Egbert así… recordó que él no era normal, que su situación no era normal, y que en realidad así era como los hermanos podían llegar a ser. Claro, todos los hermanos pelean pero… ¿Cuándo se habían abrazado así Hal y él? ¿Cuándo se desearon feliz navidad con tanto gusto y amor? Se supone que son gemelos, se supone que deberían tener un vínculo como nadie más… Y lo tenían, tenían un vínculo poderoso, pero lejos de unirlos los separaba. Dirk podía jurar que a veces podía sentir el dolor de Hal, y sabía cuándo Hal lo necesitaba; a veces oía lo que Hal pensaba, o parecía que Hal le hablaba sin mover los labios. Pero, ¿por qué eso les apartaba más? ¿Por qué Hal se ensañaba en hacer sufrir a Dirk? ¿No sentía él su dolor? Tal vez solo Dirk podía, no había forma de saberlo, y si Dirk preguntaba estaba seguro de que Hal le mentiría.

—Feliz navidad Jake —dijo John apenas terminó la ronda de abrazos.

Joan procedió a darle un fuerte abrazo a Dirk, quien gozó del gesto… Joan era cálida, suave y amable… le hizo sentir increíblemente a salvo, protegido.

Los hermanos Egbert daban los abrazos y los gestos más confortantes del mundo, ¿por qué sería eso? ¿Tendría que ver con sus magias?... O tal vez, y solo tal vez en el mundo existen ese tipo de personas, personas cuyos abrazos son cálidos, de corazones buenos, personas que son un hogar para los que se sienten perdidos. Tal vez hay cosas que la magia no puede imitar, y tal vez hay cosas que valen más que todo el poder en el mundo.

—¿Ves, Dirk? La ronda de abrazos dura un buen rato.

—Tal parece que así es —comentó Jake— ¡Me ha levantado antes que nadie! A duras penas pude gozar de mi nueva bufanda con calaveras amarillas.

—Ha sido un regalo muy tierno de Jade —opinó Joan.

—¡A que no adivinan que le dieron a Dirk!

—¿Qué te regalaron Dirk? —dijeron Joan y Jake al mismo tiempo.

 

—Una escoba —respondió Dirk, cohibido—, u-una… s-saeta…

Jake y Joan parecían a punto de desmayarse, tenían la boca bien abierta por la impresión.

—¡No bromees! —Volvieron a exclamar al mismo tiempo—. ¡Tienes que dejarme verla luego!

—Basta con la sincronización —se quejó John—, pero entiendo su emoción. ¡Nuestro futuro guardián será imparable!

Dirk estaba todo rojo, John era muy tierno adulándole así… pero, frente a Jake resultaba muy vergonzoso, demasiado vergonzoso.

—Así se habla, ¡es bueno tener una competencia tan formidable! —dijo Joan, sonriendo de par en par.

Quizá algunos se toman demasiado en serio la rivalidad entre casas, pero Joan y Jake siempre tomaban las cosas como un asunto de juego limpio, algo que dejar solo para el juego y que nada tenía que ver fuera de él. Además, ambos le tenían estima a Dirk, por razones distintas, pero la tenían.

—¿Quién tiene hambre? —dijo Jake, empezando a caminar.

—¡Nosotros, nosotros! —exclamaron los hermanos Egbert.

Dirk no dijo nada, solo sonrió débilmente y les siguió el paso a todos. Estaba feliz, y no tenía palabras, no tenía nada más que decir. Era dichoso. ¿Por qué esa parecía ser la mejor navidad de su vida, si no había pasado nada en especial? Regalos buenos y felicitaciones cariñosas siempre tuvo, Drake era un excelente hermano mayor y pocas veces faltaba a la navidad con sus hermanos.

(…)

Las decoraciones navideñas eran fantásticas y encantadoras, el gran comedor pese a que estaba medio vacío, rebosaba de la misma vida y ánimo de siempre. Era acogedor y la celebración para los que se quedaban estaba por empezar. Los banquetes de navidad parecían ser excelentes, porque más de uno lo mencionó apenas el mes de diciembre llegó.

Dirk tomó asiento junto a John, obviamente. John estaba emocionado por el banquete, y Dirk por su parte estaba a gusto, extrañamente feliz, aunque inquieto, ansioso. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Sería porque Hal estaba en casa sin que nadie lo vigilara? No, Dirk no temía que Hal le hiciera algo a sus cosas, o a su habitación…

Más bien, era una sensación rara de paz y vacío. Una que no sabía si debía gozarla o sentirse extrañado por ella. Siempre deseó una navidad en paz, una navidad donde Hal no le hiciera la vida difícil y donde no hubiese problemas… pero, ahora que sucedía, era extraño. Muy extraño.

—¿Dónde estará Joan? —inquirió John, mirando a todos lados.

—Eso quisiera saber —irrumpió la voz de Jake—. Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y ¡Poof! ¡Desapareció! Llevaba un paquete en sus manos, ¿tal vez tenía que llevárselo a alguien? —Caviló para sí, y luego sonrió a los dos chicos—. ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto —John señaló un lugar en la mesa—, adelante.

Jake tomó asiento, quedando frente a Dirk.

—Iré a buscar a Joan —espetó John—. No empiecen sin nosotros.

—No lo haremos —respondieron ellos, a la vez.

Dirk comprendió que debió decirle a John algo como «¡Espera! Voy contigo» o «Te ayudaré a buscarla» aunque también comprendía que hubiese sido demasiado grosero dejar a Jake solo en la mesa, especialmente porque apenas había llegado. Se vería mal que de la nada ambos se levantasen y lo dejasen ahí. Sin embargo… ¡La situación era poco más que apremiante! Siempre que estaba con él… se ponía todo raro, sudaba frío, se sentía como estúpido, hablaba y actuaba como estúpido... Desastroso, penosamente desastroso.

—¿Q-Qué t-te regalaron por la navidad? —preguntó Dirk, luchando por crear una conversación normal, y evadir el silencio (más que nada evadir las miradas fijas).

—¡Oh! Pues, ¿recuerdas que mencioné una bufada en el desayuno? Fue regalo de mi prima, Jade, ¡es una monada de chica! Te agradaría, tiene tu misma edad —Jake sonrió— un día que vengas a visitarme, los presentaré.

—¿V-Visitarte?

—¡Pues claro! Bueno, si no tienes planes para el verano, por supuesto —Jake sintió que había dicho algo demasiado extraño, porque Dirk estaba pálido— ¡Es que tengo planeado invitar a Joan y John! Ya sabes, sería triste que John se aburra y… tú me agradas y son amigos… eh…

 

—Sí, sí comprendo —Dirk detuvo a Jake, parecía que él también se caería a pedazos en cualquier momento— Me encantaría ir.

Jake observó a Dirk, y observó la bonita sonrisa amable que relucía en su otro. Dirk tenía sonrisas ocasionales, medias sonrisas, algunas juguetonas y otras divertidas… pero sonrisas como aquellas… Bueno, era la primera vez que Jake veía una así. Un «Es tierno» le cruzó por la cabeza.

—¡Bien! Cómo te decía, me dieron esa linda bufada, y mi abuela me envió una de esas cosas para no olvidar cosas —Jake se cruzó de brazos— ¡Como si yo olvidase cosas! ¡Por supuesto-pesto que no! ¿Puedes creerle a la dulce e increíble dama que es mi abuela? Creyendo que voy a olvidar cosas, ¡Solo olvidé unas camisas el año pasado! ¡Jeez-lewis!

Dirk no pudo evitarlo, estaba riendo entre dientes.

—Oh, ¿se ríe usted, señor Strider? —preguntó Jake, levantando una ceja.

—Lo siento, es demasiado para mí, señor English por dios.

—¿Se puede culpar a un hombre emocionado por olvidar sus camisas?

—Claro que no, pero, ¿de qué hombre me hablas? —Dirk había olvidado la pena unos segundos, estaba muy ocupado riendo y siguiéndole el juego a Jake.

—¡Soy un hombre!

—Sí claro.

La sonrisa de Jake… si algo adoraba ver Dirk era esa sonrisa.

(…)

El banquete estuvo excelente, Joan apareció rato después diciendo que se había entretenido hablando con un profesor porque ella tenía unas dudas para la tarea que deberían entregar luego. John estaba demasiado feliz como para reprocharla más de lo que había hecho cuando se la encontró. Jake y Dirk estaban muy contentos con charlas estúpidas y sin sentido, cosa que John notó y decidió no interrumpir, le parecía maravilloso que Dirk pudiese hablar con Jake de esa manera tan natural y amena. Pensó que el pobre rubio estaba condenado a sufrir un ataque de «estupiditis» cada que Jake apareciera por ahí.

 

Broderick no se acercó a ellos, gracias al cielo toda aquella plática que habían tenido no había sido más que un intento de fastidiar. Dirk estaba aliviado, nada había arruinado la cena, nada había arruinado la navidad, todo estaba resultando de las mil perlas.

Joan miraba a la mesa donde estaban los profesores, a veces sonriendo, a veces triste, pero nadie lo notó. Broderick le devolvía las miradas a veces, y cuando pasaba Joan sonreía como diciendo "estoy bien, feliz navidad... otra vez". Pero pronto las cosas se pusieron más animadas, todos cantaban y la pasaban bien. Incluso Bazil, que siempre tenía cara de que nada le importaba y de que deseaba causar miseria, parecía pasarla bien, de hecho Broderick y él estuvieron hablando un rato, antes de desaparecer juntos, probablemente para irse a beber algo... ¿o quizá no?

Más tarde, John sacó unas varitas de bengala que había comprado en un puesto muggle común.

Dirk sabía usarlas, y disfrutó de enseñarle a Jake cómo prenderlas y cuál era su función.

Celebraron juntos hasta que dieron las once.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir —dijo Jake.

—Oh, mira eso —señaló John—, nadie se va a dormir hasta que no cumplas.

—¿Cumplir con…? Ah… ya veo —Jake alzó la vista y notó un muérdago, uno que juraba que ahí no estaba.

Joan miró con cierta tristeza el muérdago, como si hubiese recordado a alguien, a alguien con quien le hubiese gustado estar bajo el muérdago, pero que no sucedería por más que lo desease.

¿Y quién estaba a su lado? Dirk.

Dirk pensó «No hay manera de que ocurra»

Pero, para su sorpresa, Jake con todo y la vergüenza en su rostro, se acercó y ¡Muac! Le dejó un beso en la mejilla, uno tronado y muy tosco, se notaba que lo hizo para jugar. Joan y John rieron por eso, y Dirk sencillamente jugó a hacerse el asqueado y tallarse la mejilla, como diciendo «qué asco, otro chico me besó» uniéndose al juego. Pero estaba lejos de sentirse asqueado, y si no se puso rojo, es porque hacía demasiado frío y su nariz de Rodolfo disimulaba que en realidad su cara estaba hirviendo.

 

Sin duda esa fue la mejor que había tenido.

—De nada —susurró John, cuando ya estaba cada quien en su cama.

—¿Dijiste algo? —susurró Dirk de vuelta.

—No, nada. Descansa Dirk, y feliz navidad otra vez.

—Feliz navidad otra vez, John.

Ambos durmieron con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Dirk soñó esa noche que ganaba un partido de quidditch en su saeta, pero en vez de ganar un premio, gana otro beso en la mejilla. Un sueño que guardaría en su corazón, porque se había convertido en anhelo.

Esa fue la primera navidad de Dirk Strider en Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para que no se confundan y se mantenga lineal, esta navidad es la misma de la que se habla en el interludio de Joan y Broderick, solo que vista con otros ojos.


	8. Duelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién es Bazil, se preguntan? Es un OC mío, no pertenece ni a Homestuck ni a Harry Potter <3 Amenlo por favor

Nada gustaba más a Caliborn que fastidiar a Dirk, era su deporte favorito, a veces llegaba a parecer algo obsesivo, sin embargo, a nadie le importaba que molestaran a Dirk o no, con excepción de Callly, capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, y John su mejor amigo.

Pero a Caliborn poco le importaba lo que pensase su «estúpida hermana mayor» o lo que opinase «aquel estúpido amigo gordo», lo único que le interesaba era tener toda la atención de Dirk… Incluso Hal, que usualmente se quedaba callado, llegó a opinar que tal vez a Caliborn le gustaba su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? —dijo Caliborn, asqueado— E-Eso sería tan… sería demasiado… «Demasiado» —pero al pronunciar ese «demasiado» se notó cierto rastro de placer en su voz, como si aquello fuese tan impensable, tan atrevido… tan emocionante.

Así pues, Caliborn se dedicaba a hacerle la vida miserable a Dirk cada que sus caminos se cruzaban, casi siempre en busca de alguna reacción que destrozase la usualmente estoica expresión de Dirk. Pocas veces lo lograba con éxito, porque parecía que su víctima empezaba a acostumbrarse, y eso era inaceptable. Tenía que encontrar la manera de fastidiarlo… ¡A todo Gryffindor de ser posible! Porque fastidiar a los de esa casa, era fastidiar a Dirk en persona, y de paso al gordo aquel, y a su hermana mayor; de momento no se le ocurría ningún buen plan para fastidiar a tanta gente, así que optó por acercársele a Broderick,  el profesor de pociones, alguien que seguro gustaría cooperar en la empresa de Caliborn.

—Profesor —llamó Caliborn— tengo cierta propuesta, pero necesito su ayuda.

—Te escucho —espetó el profesor, a secas. Caliborn a veces pensaba que Broderick era la versión perfeccionada de Dirk y Hal, pero sería suicidio decir cosas tan estúpidas en voz alta.

(…)

—Te lo digo, algo trama… —John tenía el ceño más fruncido que nunca.

—Caliborn siempre trama algo —replicó Dirk, procurando no darle importancia—, ¿Crees que tenga alguna otra idiota broma entre manos? Se empieza a volver algo predecible…

—Ajá, y vas a decirme que no te fastidia —espetó John, molesto.

—¡Claro que me fastidia! ¡A ti no te sigue a todos lados, John!

Dirk caminaba a prisa, aunque iba en perfecto tiempo para los entrenamientos de quidditch, siempre gozaba de llegar primero, para dar algunas vueltas a solo, volar un poco, libre y sin reglas, antes de comenzar los clásicos ejercicios, para más tarde ponerse a frenar anotaciones; aunque a veces los entrenamientos eran teóricos. Cally opinaba que un buen jugador debe conocer todo tipo de jugadas, sin importar su posición. “¿No te parece algo brillante, querido? ¡Aún si se acerca un cazador con una gran jugada, la conocerás y podrás pensar pronto cómo detenerlo! En cambio, si no supieras nada, gastarías mucho tiempo intentando adivinar qué planea”; y sí, aquello tenía sentido, por lo que Dirk pasaba a algunas tardes abajo, sentado en la agradable hierba del campo, leyendo y anotando, mientras hacía trabajo de mantenimiento de escobas.

—¿Y si planea hacerle algo malo a tu escoba? —John parecía más preocupado que Dirk mismo— ¡Tal vez ya sabe cómo hechizarla!

—Dudo que gaste su tiempo intentando averiguar cómo hechizar una escoba —respondió Dirk, apretando el paso—, le das demasiado crédito, es un fastidio pero no una amenaza.

—¿Acaso nunca leíste «El arte de la guerra»? —repuso John.

—No, ¿tú sí?

—No, pero el titulo me gusta, ¿entiendes? —John sonrió, y Dirk le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Te propongo algo, deja de mencionar a Caliborn, y te dejo volar mientras me voy a cambiar.

Los ojos de John brillaron, adoraba montar en la escoba de Dirk, que casualmente era una saeta, una de las mejores escobas que podía tenerse, tan buena que la usaban equipos profesionales. John era excelente en la escoba, de hecho, Dirk le dijo que debería ver la oportunidad para meterse en el equipo, aunque sea como remplazo o algo así. A lo que John dijo «Cuando el puesto de golpeador o cazador esté libre, lo pensaré».

—Bien, hecho —accedió Egbert, de buena gana—. Pero no te cambies rápido.

Tomó John la escoba y bastó un minuto, una patada en el suelo, y unos segundos para que este desapareciese de la vista de Dirk, quien procedió hacia los vestidores. Mientras terminaba de desvestirse, notó un trozo de papel:

_“¡Ahooy Dirk! Estuve por aquí hace un rato, y pensé en dejarte esto (estaré algo ocupado con algunos deberes de la clase del profesor Broderick, lo que me tendrá encerrado en la sala común, y se me hacía demasiado exagerado mandarte una lechuza). ¿Te gustaría que tuviésemos una práctica privada el sábado?  Ya le rogué a Joan, pero dice que estará ocupada, además, me dijo que lo que yo necesito es un guardián, no una buscadora. No obstante, nuestro guardián, está muy ocupado porque está coordinando el hacer tareas con algo así como… ¿T.I.M.O? Es un examen, según sé,… ¡Bueno! Tú entiendes, ¿no? Si la respuesta es afirmativa, dímelo en la cena, espero ser capaz de bajar a cenar, sino, el desayuno, ¡Nos vemos!»_

Dirk suspiró, y se sintió increíblemente estúpido por suspirar, ¿qué demonios hacía suspirando por una nota así? Ni que fuera una carta de amor, o un soneto, algo por lo cual valiese la pena suspirar… Aunque claro, eso no le frenó de estar increíblemente feliz, su corazón se aceleró un poquito, dando golpeteos suaves. Sus ojos releían una y otra vez la nota… Ciertamente había otros dos guardianes a los que pedirles ayuda, y aun así Jake le pedía ayuda a él, se lo proponía a él… Eso por lo menos le decía a Dirk que eran más que conocidos, su relación no era de «eres el amigo del hermano menor de mi amiga», sino de «eres mi amigo al que puedo pedirle algo» o por lo menos algo muy cercano a amigo… ¡Qué cosa más maravillosa! Dirk, que solo había tenido a Jane como amiga, por fin lograba conectarse con otros, y esos vínculos eran vínculos que parecían intocables.

Nada podía arruinar su felicidad hasta que…

— _¡Accio!_

La nota en sus manos salió volando directo a las manos de Caliborn. Dirk rodó los ojos, ¿qué demonios hacía él aquí?

—¿Una nota de tu novio, Dirk? ¿Cómo se llamaba…? —Caliborn miró con enojo la nota— sea quien fuese es demasiado idiota como para ponerle firma… Aunque, es del chico ese, ¿no? El moreno de Hufflepuff, ese que tiene una total cara de estúpido, el chico cuatro ojos dientón que siempre se la pasa hablando de calaveras…

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —«Cálmate, cálmate… no le des la satisfacción», pensó Dirk, respirando lento y suave.

—Oh, yo nada, no pretendía interrumpir tu momento de princesa leyendo la nota de su caballero —continuó Caliborn, agitando el papelito— ¿Ya son novios? Por como lo miras, cualquiera pensaría eso.

La cara de Dirk enrojeció, aunque era claro que se trataba de cólera pura.

—¡Lárgate!

—Ya me iba, no quisiera pasar más de un minuto contigo, dicen que las hembras son criaturas sensibles.

Dirk sacó su varita y apuntó a Caliborn, este parecía sorprendido pero complacido.

—No es lugar para un duelo, Dirk —Caliborn sonrió— ya habrá tiempo para eso. Nos vemos.

Y tras darle un toque al papel con su varita, el papel se prendió en llamas y desapareció en el suelo. Dirk no quería admitirlo, pero eso le había molestado y dolido… ese papel, de Jake, para él… ya no estaba. Sin embargo, tenía cosas por las qué preocuparse como para darle demasiada atención a ese papel. Por ejemplo: ¿en serio era demasiado obvio cuando veía a Jake? No es que lo hiciera a conciencia. Sería mejor preguntarle a John al respecto, quizá se burlaría, pero terminaría por decirle la verdad, porque así era su amigo, honesto a final de cuentas. Y segundo, ¿a qué se refería con que ya habría tiempo para eso?... Considerando quien era su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras… Ya se daba una idea, y no le alegraba para nada.

John tenía la boca llena de comida mientras escuchaba la historia de Dirk respecto a lo que había pasado. Cuando Dirk salió de los vestidores no dijo mucho, tomó su escoba y tras una patada fuerte contra el suelo, salió volando. Al bajar, John notó que algo le preguntaba, así que le dijo que hablarían de eso en la cena, y sucedió de esa manera. Dirk susurraba lo más bajo que podía lo que había sucedido, omitiendo lo más que podía detalles sobre sí mismo, enfocándose en el asunto de sus sospechas respecto a cuál sería el siguiente plan de Caliborn para fastidiar.

—John…

—¿Sí? ¿Hay algo más?

—T-Tú… ¿crees que me le quedo viendo mucho a Jake?

John sonrió.

—Para serte sincero, ambos lo hacen, no te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Dirk se alegró de no haber bebido de su chocolate hasta escuchar eso, porque oh vaya, pudo haberlo escupido o atragantarse  al escuchar las palabras de John. ¿Jake en serio también se le quedaba viendo? ¿Era en serio y no una muy cruel broma? A juzgar por la bonita sonrisa de John, que no era su usual sonrisa traviesa de bromista, podía decir que este decía la verdad.

—Oye, ¿no tienes algo que hacer en la mesa de Hufflepuff? —comentó John, dándole algunos golpecitos con el codo.

—Ah, es verdad —Dirk se levantó como si tuviese un resorte en los pies—. Ya vuelvo.

—Claro, te cuido tu lugar, y algún postre.

Dirk se dirigió a paso veloz a la mesa de Hufflepuff, fue cuestión de tiempo encontrar a Jake, su piel morena y ojos verdes destacaban demasiado, o tal vez Dirk les prestaba demasiada atención. A su lado estaba Joan, aunque lucía algo decaída. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia la mesa de profesores, cuando ella bajaba la mirada, Broderick la miraba. «Probablemente la castigó de nuevo» pensó Dirk, quien notó lo mucho que Joan se la pasaba con Broderick en su despacho. La reputación de Broderick como maestro y sus castigos ya hablaban por sí solos, nadie quería ser castigado en su clase, la mayoría prefería perder cien puntos a pasar más de una hora con él.

—¡Dirk! —Jake lo vio acercarse y sonrió ampliamente, dejó el panecillo de calabaza que estaba por morder, y se puso de pie.

—Hey, leí tu nota y… me parece bien, ¿sábado, cierto? —Dirk intentaba no mirar demasiado al suelo.

—¡Sí! ¡Sábado! Pero… no te sientas comprometido, ¿de acuerdo? Si surge algo, me avisas, tampoco es que sea tan urgente…

Joan les escuchaba y sonrió igual que como lo hacía John.

—¡E-En serio está bien! Me vendrá bien practicar con un cazador como tú —Dirk se sonrojó, pero intentó componerlo— ¡Y-Ya sabes! Un cazador q-que sea nuevo y eso… uh…

Jake parecía también halagado y avergonzado, pero el sonrojo era muchísimo menos evidente en su piel de lo que podría resultar en la piel blanquecina de Dirk.

(…)

—Buenos días a todos, queridos alumnos —dijo Bazil— ¿Cómo están? ¿Lo han pasado bien el fin de semana? Me encantaría escuchar los detalles, pero como soy un profesor y no su psicólogo, será mejor que vayamos directo a lo importante, ¿no creen?

Todos prácticamente estaban aferrados a sus lugares, como si Bazil en cualquier momento fuese a lanzarles una bola de fuego a la cara. Era inquietante que usara una voz tan amable, ¿lo envenenaron? No parecía ser el caso, pero si algo era seguro, era que estaba genuinamente feliz, tanto así que su sarcasmo tenía un toque de dicha, algo que anunciaba desgracia.

—Hoy un colega me ha dado una idea maravillosa, ¡divertida, en serio! ¿Qué mejor manera que ejercer la práctica de la defensa, sino esta de las que les hablaré? La mejor manera de que aprendan, por supuesto, es que se ataquen entre ustedes, ¡Oh, pero no son solo ataques a lo idiota! Así que le recomiendo que baje su varita, señor Caliborn.

Caliborn tenía la varita afuera, y sencillamente sonrió, dejándola al lado de sus pergaminos.

—Como les iba diciendo —prosiguió Bazil— practicarán hechizos y contra-hechizos entre ustedes. Las siguientes clases aprenderemos sobre el arte del duelo. En este caso, Gryffindor practicará con Slytherin ya que ustedes comparten mi clase. Si alguien tiene una objeción, ya sabe qué hacer —y eso era «callarse porque a él le da igual»— Empecemos con un poco de teoría, luego las reglas, y la próxima comenzaremos las practicas.

Bazil lucía más contento que nunca, los duelos eran algo fascinante, y aunque John lo detestase y pensase que él era un vampiro, no podía negar que era la clase más increíble que habían tenido; Bazil era alguien cruel y burlesco, pero tratándose del tema de los duelos, pese seguir siendo cruel y burlesco, por lo menos respondía preguntas y era un poquito más amable. Sin duda sabía explicarse, hacía que el tema sonase fácil, a tal grado que muchos alumnos de ambas casa estaban prácticamente listos para ponerse a lanzar hechizos, aunque, siendo todos de primer año, la mayoría tenía un repertorio muy pequeño; había excepciones, claro. Dirk miró de reojo a Hal y Caliborn, prácticamente sudó en frío, estaba casi seguro de que, de una manera u otra, se enfrentaría a alguno, porque ambos eran el tipo de personas que no desperdiciarían una oportunidad para hacerle quedar mal.

—¡Profesor Blackwood! —dijo un estudiante de Slytherin— ¿Hay encantamientos que no podamos usar?

—Por supuesto que los hay, pero no los conocen, así que no me molestaré en enseñarles eso de momento, aguarden a su tercer año —Bazil sonrió ampliamente— ¿Alguna otra duda?

—… ¿Está permitido aparecer criaturas que peleen por ti? —preguntó otro de Gryffindor.

—Pues claro, aunque primero quiero ver que logren hacer aparecer algo más grande que una araña.

—¿Y si alguien resulta herido? ¿Eso descalifica al otro? —preguntó John, algo molesto.

—Si todo está en tiempo y forma, no. Sencillamente lo llevamos a la enfermería.

La clase terminó y todos salieron emocionados por el asunto de los duelos, todos menos John y Dirk, que sospechaban lo peor.

—Tal vez Joan sepa algo… Le preguntaré, con que sepa algún buen hechizo para bloquear ataques o defenderme de ellos estará todo bien.

—¿En serio? Pensé que estarías ansioso por hincharle la cara a Caliborn, o lanzarle gusanos —Dirk le sonrió a John, y este devolvió la sonrisa antes de que su cara mostrara de nuevo seriedad.

—Como no tienes idea, pero, la cosa es que, ¿viste sus caras? Ellos están listos, ¿cómo? No sé —John se despeinó un poco y suspiró— Y la siguiente clase no es alentadora…

Tocaba pociones.

Broderick lucía extrañamente distraído, evidentemente su mente estaba en otro lado, lo suficiente como para no bajarle puntos a todos por cualquier motivo que le apeteciese, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar que dejara trabajo pesado.

Dirk escribía sobre qué propiedades debería tener una pócima para curar un mal en la garganta, sin poner mucha atención a lo que estaba escribiendo. Le ponía de nervios ver a Broderick tan callado, daba más miedo que cuando tenía esa sonrisa cabrona en su cara. Sin duda hay ciertas personas cuyo silencio no es apreciado, y una de ellas era su hermano mayor (aún era extraño pensar en él como un familia, pese a que el parentesco era tal que parecía una mala broma). ¿En qué tanto estaría pensando…? No podía ser nada bueno, o al menos, anda agradable.

Al final de la clase, Broderick llamó a John, Dirk aguardó por él, por un momento pensó que Broderick lo castigaría, en cambio, sacó un frasco y lo puso en su mano.

—Dáselo a tu hermana —ordenó.

—¿Qué es esto? —replicó John, rehusándose a tomar la botella, sus ojos viajaban de Broderick hacia el frasquito aquel, intentando adivinar qué clase de triquiñuela era aquella.

—Un regalo, para felicitarla —Broderick clavó sus ojos en John— si no se la das, es cosa tuya, pero si llega y me pregunta por qué no recibió nada, estaré encantado en decirle que su hermano menor se comporta como basura en vez de escuchar a su profesor. ¿Entiendes?

John tomó la botella de mala gana.

—Más vale que no sea nada malo.

—Si lo fuera, ¿por qué te lo daría a ti? —Broderick arqueó una ceja— ahora largo, o le bajo puntos a Gryffindor.

John y Dirk se marcharon, mientras andaban por los pasillos John le comentó todas las teorías que se le ocurrían al respecto.

—Es extraño —comentó Dirk— me da la impresión de que la castigaba mucho, ¿y ahora quiere darle un regalo? Tal vez solo debamos preguntarle, las probabilidades de que sea algo malo están a la par con que en serio sea algo bueno. Tiene razón en algo John, si fuese algo malo, ¿por qué dártelo a ti? Es obvio que él no te agrada, y que quieres a tu hermana.

—Lo sé —John suspiró— Los hablaremos con Joan, se me ocurrió que almorcemos todos juntos, así podemos hablar.

—Suena bien —Dirk en el fondo esperaba que eso de «almorcemos todos juntos» implicase que Jake estuviese también. Jake por lo regular se la pasaba en todos lados, era un chico bastante popular e inquieto, así que no siempre se le veía con Joan, quien por su lado también era experta en perderse—. Por cierto, ¿pudiste hablar con ella respecto a lo de los hechizos?

—No, aún no, ¡gracias por recodármelo! Estuve tan enfrascado en tareas que se me pasó.

A la hora del almuerzo, todos tomaron mucha comida del gran comedor y salieron, el clima estaba muy bien para gozar de un picnic improvisado al aire libre. John y Dirk le contaron a Jake y Joan lo que había sucedido últimamente, estos se vieron sorprendidos.

—Pues… a nosotros no nos hicieron ver duelos en primer año —dijo Jake, mientras le daba un gran mordisco a un emparedado de mermelada con mantequilla de maní—… me parece demasiado sacado de tornos.

—Tengan cuidado con eso, y no hagan ningún hechizo que no estén seguros que pueden hace —agregó Joan, luego dio unos largos sorbos a su botella con un poco de jugo de calabaza—; podría ser contraproducente, a veces los hechizos pueden ser algo juguetones. ¡Y tampoco hagan nada estúpido como intentar algo muy difícil! Yo me iría a la segura.

—Yo también —Jake se cruzó de brazos— lo mejor es saberse defender y lanzar alguna cosa rimbombante que te deje bien y te permita asustar al otro… No he participado mucho en duelos, prefiero usar ese tiempo para practicar quidditch, no como la damisela a mi lado.

Joan soltó una carcajada.

—¡Oh vamos Jake! ¡La idea de ser duelista es muy emocionante!... Y bueno, ahora entiendo porque Bazil estaba tan contento —Joan frunció un poco el entrecejo— no sé qué planes tenga pero la idea de poner a chicos de primero enfrentándose debe ponerle contento… pero no creo que sea lo único, debe haber algo más, la verdadera razón de que este tan radiante… ¡Da igual si son de primero o de segundo! Nuestra experiencia comparada a la de ustedes no es mucho mayor que digamos.

—Sea lo que sea, creo que no quiero saberlo —agregó Dirk.

—Bueno, el caso es, estarán bien, ¡Novado vs novato no hace más daño que un pato!

—Muy gracioso —Jake rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

Cuando John le dio el frasco aquel a Joan, esta sonrió muy halagada, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como manzana; le aseguró a su hermano que Broderick no tramaba nada, que aquello era inofensivo. «¡El profesor Broderick es alguien muy amable! Sencillamente es… duro en las clases, pero, ¿qué profesor no lo es?», argumentó, segurísima de sus palabras, sin sospechar que en realidad Broderick sí era un maldito, y que ella era una excepción extraordinaria a la regla.

(…)

Dirk comprendió porque Bazil estaba tan contento  con todo el asunto de los duelos, no tenía nada que ver con que fueran alumnos de primero, era la aparición de cierta persona lo que le ponía de tan buen humor: Broderick. Que por lo visto había accedido a participar en todo aquel lío.

—Profesor, si me hace el honor —Bazil sonrió y Broderick asintió— Bien, lo primero es la reverencia, y…

Dirk escuchaba todas las indicaciones de Bazil, pero no le ponía mucha atención, estaba ocupado mirando con recelo a Hal y Caliborn, quienes parecían «demasiado preparados» para los duelos.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —se escuchó con potente voz, y Dirk apreció como la varita del profesor Bazil había salido volando.

Todos aplaudieron sorprendidos.

—Esplendido, profesor —felicitó Blackwood, embelesado— como podrán ver, existen encantamientos de desarme, aunque, existen todo tipo de encantamientos que pueden hacerse, por ejemplo… _¡Flipen…!_

Bazil ni siquiera había terminado cuando Broderick movió su varita de manera ágil y elegante, espetando firmemente: _—¡Impedimenta!_

— _¡Obscuro!_ —repuso Bazil, prontamente, y en los ojos de Broderick apareció una venda negra.

Todos miraban con emoción, apretando sus varitas, deseosos de empezar más.

Broderick no necesitó siquiera librarse del hechizo, porque apuntó sin dudar y profirió: — _¡Jinx!_ —un rayo azul salió disparado de su varita, dándole un brusco golpe a Bazil.

Broderick y Bazil terminaron su pequeño duelo-demostración, y recibieron una ola de calurosos y extasiados aplausos.

—Ahora, todos van a practicar —dijo Bazil— uno contra uno, no intervengan en los combates de otros. No quiero que vayan suaves entre ustedes, así que uno de Gryffindor contra uno de Slytherin. No quiero lloriqueos tampoco, imaginen que la vida les está yendo en ello.

En definitiva la presencia de Broderick alteraba por completo a Bazil, quien sonreía más que de costumbre, y Broderick por su parte parecía cómodo con dicha compañía. Ambos platicaban a sus anchas en lo que el resto se había puesto a formar equipos para comenzar. Algunos no sabían ni qué hacer así que agitaban sus varitas esperando a que sucediera lo mejor, y otros, ya estaban acalorados en lo suyo. Dirk no tardó en estar frente a frente con Caliborn, quien a juzgar por su sonrisa, no le dejaría huir en busca de otro compañero.

—Vaya,  vaya, pero si es la princesa de Gryffindor —se burló Caliborn— te advierto que no iré suave contigo.

Lo que Caliborn no sabía, era que Dirk estaba preparado.

Hicieron la reverencia obligatoria y se prepararon. Ambos guardaban silencio, mirándose fijamente… Dirk detestaba ver los ojos de Caliborn, eran rojos, justo como los de Hal.

— _¡Incarcero! —_ exclamó Caliborn, pero no rindió efecto, Dirk había movido su varita.

« _Protego_ », había pensado Dirk, percatándose de que había funcionado pese a que no lo había pronunciado. Dirk investigó hechizos de protección, y entre ellos estaba este; sudaba en frío, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer… tenía que confiar en sí mismo, este era el momento crucial, un momento especial para enfrentarse a Caliborn en igualdad de condiciones.

La siguiente vez, Dirk atacó primero.

«¡Por favor funciona!» rogó Dirk antes de decir:

—¡ _Mimblewimble! —_ un chorro de luz azul salió de su varita, Caliborn se preparó para el golpe, confundiendo aquel hechizo con el que había realizado Broderick. Sin embargo, no sintió el impacto, sencillamente se percató de una incomodidad en su boca.

_—¡Fefificugohalus!_

Caliborn se tocó asustado la boca, ¡No podía hablar bien! Y por ende ninguno de los siguientes encantamientos que intentó dio efecto. Dirk sonrió, se sentía victorioso, ¡Había sido brillante estudiar encantamientos defensivos y de protección! Estaba feliz de que hubiese resultado… de lo contrario las cosas habrían salido mal… Dios, estaba sudando en frío.

Caliborn se fue directo a la enfermería, no sin antes proferir una grosería tal… que fue una dicha que no pudiese decirla correctamente. Bazil aplaudió y Broderick permanecía con la misma expresión impenetrable de siempre.

 _—¡Everte Statum!_ —se escuchó con potencia, era la voz de Hal.

Dirk volteó y vio a John, que salió disparado por los aires, azotando contra el suelo.

John quedó tirado en el suelo, Dirk se acercó rápidamente, aliviado de escuchar la voz de John, que más bien eran quejidos de dolor. Sin embargo, se horrorizó al ver que Hal tenía la varita lista para continuar. ¿En serio iba a atacarlo? ¡John estaba en el suelo! ¡Ya había sido más que suficiente! ¿Qué diablos se le había metido a Hal? Dirk no lo pensó dos veces, corrió directo donde John, interponiéndose, para defenderlo.

—Quítate.

—¡No! ¡Basta ya!

—Este no es tu combate, muévete, no se permite interferir —soltó Hal, con sorna.

—Baja la varita Hal, ya fue suficiente, lo vas a lastimar en serio —Dirk se sentía intimidado por la fulminante mirada de su gemelo, jamás lo había visto así.

—Ah, ¿en serio? No me estaba dando cuenta…

—Hal…

—Quítate.

—No.

«Voy a defenderlo, él siempre da la cara por mí, voy a defenderlo aún si tengo que enfrentarme a Hal para hacerlo», pensó Dirk, aunque sus dedos temblaban.

Hal hizo una mueca de asco, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

—Cómo quieras —Hal movió su varita para su siguiente hechizo, y de pronto

— _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_ —gritó Dirk, más seguro que nunca, y ¡Flip! La varita de Hal salió volando, lo había desarmado exitosamente. Dirk estaba peor que antes, sudando en frío al doble, con las piernas hechas gelatina, a duras penas podía respirar, estaba agitadísimo, como si hubiese corrido un maratón… estaba asustado, aliviado e incrédulo. Miró hacia atrás, y notó que John se estaba levantando, con los brazos temblando. Su nariz sangraba y sus lentes estaban rotos, pero estaba bien y vivo… Había funcionado, menos mal, ese no lo había practicado ni una sola vez.

—Menos cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor —dijo Bazil— ¿qué dije sobre meterse en los duelos de otros?

—¡Tuve que hacerlo! —arguyó Dirk, furioso— ¡Ya había terminado y quería seguir atacándolo!

—Cincuenta puntos menos, dije.

—No te preocupes —tosió John—, gracias, Dirk.

—Ni lo menciones —Dirk puso toda su fuerza en ayudar a John a levantarse, quien se quejó adolorido— creo que me rompí algo… —y sí, su brazo lucía como si fuese de plástico.

En poco tiempo se dio por terminaba la lección, y había una larga lista de personas que estarían haciendo fila en la enfermería, porque Bazil no le puso atención a los encantamientos que usaban y sencillamente les dejó ser. Broderick le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, y tras darse ambos la mano, se despidieron sin decir más.

«Tienen talento» pensó Broderick al salir «Me pregunto si…»

Cuando atendieron a John en la enfermería, este le contó que no pudo hacer mucho por su caso, Hal había usado un encantamiento aturdidor, y lo siguiente que había sentido era un golpe en el estómago, luego entendió que había salido disparado y bam, contra el suelo.

—Creo que se desquitó —dijo John, sonriendo adolorido— pero la próxima no va a serle tan fácil…

—De momento descansa, por suerte fue una fractura menor —señaló Dirk—, pasarás la noche aquí, así que te veo mañana en el desayuno.

—De acuerdo… —Dirk se levantó de la camilla, pero John le detuvo, luego lo acercó de golpe y lo abrazó con su brazo sano— Gracias Dirk, en serio, te enfrentaste a tu hermano por mi… yo…

—No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados —Dirk correspondió el abrazo— no cuando por fin tengo un amigo de verdad.

Ambos se sonrieron, fue la sonrisa más tierna que se habían dedicado, y luego se despidieron.

Dirk se sentía extrañamente genial, estaba aliviado de haber protegido a John, estaba orgulloso de haber desarmado a Hal, y estaba eufórico porque había vencido a Caliborn…

Por un momento pensó, que tal vez si sería un buen mago después de todo.

 


	9. INTERLUDIO II Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otro interludio! Este se sitúa en el tercer año de Joan Egbert en Hogwarts, no se preocupen, el primer año de Dirk aún no termina, pero estaba ansiosa por escribir sobre esto. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

Las vacaciones habían pasado rápidamente, en especial porque había pasado todo el verano entrenando con Dave, su hermano menor, que por fin había recibido su carta para Hogwarts, tal como Broderick esperó que sucediera (en realidad tuvo sus dudas, pero gracias a ciertas pruebas meticulosamente diseñadas por él, supo que su pequeño hermanito era mago justo como él); uno nunca puede confiar en la genética y la sangre… Ya que existen muggles con hijos magos, y magos con hijos squibs. Y como la familia Strider tenía un squib en la familia (y Dave se parecía un poco a él) era mejor no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Aunque, Broderick admite (muy en el fondo) que está satisfecho con su progreso. Su hermanito aprende rápido (el dolor es un buen incentivo) y sin duda podrá presentar su audición como buscador de Slytherin apenas ponga un pie en el campo (no por nada Dave tiene la mejor escoba que el dinero puede comprar). ¿Qué? ¿Qué cómo sabe que su hermano quedará en Slytherin? Es obvio que va a quedar en esa casa, y más le vale que si el sombrero duda donde ponerlo él se ponga a rogar si es necesario para entrar a esa casa, porque si no… ¡En fin! Broderick es un excelente hermano mayor —según él— y nunca, jamás, permitiría que ninguno de sus hermanos se escape de la tradición familiar. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora, a ese par él no los crió, por ende no está en sus manos re-educarlos o enseñarles el camino. ¡Y menos mal! Realmente con su pequeño moquito es suficiente, si alguien debe triunfar en la familia Strider es su hermano menor, aunque… bueno, tampoco es perfecto, Dave tiene que trabajar muchas cosas, además de que el chiquillo tiene problemas de ansiedad y… Un largo etcétera del que se hablará luego.

Broderick estaba preparado para su siguiente semestre como maestro de pociones en el colegio Hogwarts. Donde, el año pasado, conoció a la niña más linda del mundo, y a un fantasma de su pasado en forma de mocoso, el nieto de un hombre que fue en su momento su maestro, pero esa es otra historia que no debe ser contada, que no debe conocerse, es su secreto preciado, que celosamente guarda en su memoria (bueno, en su pensadero más bien). El caso es, que esa niña le fascinaba a Broderick, que rara vez sentía un interés por alguien a menos que este alguien tuviese algo que él quisiera, o sirviera algún propósito, o tal vez alguien guapo para un polvo. Joan era otra cosa, una alumna adorable, tierna, entregada y  talentosa, tan talentosa que le regaló su libro de pócimas para el semestre, que estaba repleto de trucos, notas, chistes, y otras cosillas que sin duda le serían de mucha ayuda y le entregarían ventaja sobre sus compañeros. Se suponía que Broderick se lo daría a Dave, pero había cambiado de opinión. Además, a Dave le puede dar lecciones (dolorosas) lecciones extra en vacaciones en caso de que algo vaya mal con sus notas. En resumen, esa alumna era especial, y prácticamente contra sus propios deseos, tuvo que decirle a Joan que deberían dejar de verse, porque sin duda otros profesores estaban empezando a sospechar que algo no iba bien, porque no era posible que Joan estuviese castigada con él, si en realidad siempre ganaba puntos en su clase y sus calificaciones relucían indiscutiblemente. Y dios, la extrañó, la niña era graciosa, siempre le traía comida y dulces a Broderick, y pasar el rato con ella sencillamente era divertido, sin duda no la veía con ojos de hermano, ni le importaba un bledo las edades, porque él mismo alguna vez fue así. Pero, si afectaba a Joan, no se lo perdonaría. Podrá ser un cabrón, pero con esa niña no.

Broderick acompañó a Dave para comprarle sus cosas de la escuela, donde obviamente Broderick le mostró qué era lo mejor de lo mejor, porque ellos solo debían usar lo mejor. Y joder, el dinero no era problema, uno no creería lo que hay en la cámara de Broderick en gringotts.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero quería volver ya y dar clases, porque gozaba haciendo a muchos mocosos miserables, y también… quería ver esa sonrisa otra vez.

(…)

Una parte de Broderick deseaba saltarse la ceremonia del inicio de año, pero quería estar presente para cuando su hermano fuese nombrado. Por supuesto que al anunciarse otro Strider, se notó una enorme sorpresa, porque la mayoría no esperaba más Striders. Hal y Dirk parecían especialmente sorprendidos, pese a que sabían de la existencia de otro hermano, esta era la primera vez que le habían visto en toda su vida. Broderick sonrió, su sonrisa decía «Ah qué pena, a mí se me olvidó hablarle de ustedes»; a la distancia notó (y disfrutó de observar) el pánico en Dave cuando este se topó con Hal, se había puesto pálido, se quedó parado, dudando en tomar asiento, al final lo hizo y tomó distancia prudente. «¿Pensará que ese soy yo, o que es algún truco? Oh Dave~ Ten cuidado con mis clones» pensó Broderick, muy divertido, riendo muy en el fondo; la verdad es que no había tomado a consideración cómo reaccionaría Dave al toparse con los gemelos, y le daba igual en parte, mientras él no fallase donde tenía que triunfar, podía hablarse con quien sea y juntarse con quien quiera, y eso incluye a sus hermanos, aunque algo le decía que posiblemente no se llevarían mucho.

Broderick buscó a Joan en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y para sorpresa suya, no estaba. ¿Dónde se había metido? Lo pensó un poco y se fue por la variable más simple: está en la enfermería. Porque dudaba mucho que Joan fuese a saltarse el banquete por gusto, y de alguna manera tenía confianza en que todo estaba bien (además de que John lucía muy contento, y ese mocoso seguro estaría al borde de la histeria si algo le hubiese pasado a su hermana).

Bien, la vería en clases, aunque a decir verdad le fastidiaba un poquito tener que esperar.

(…)

No podía creer lo que veía, bueno, sí lo creía pero era algo que sin duda no se había esperado… Sí, sí, sabe bien que eso ha de pasarle tarde o temprano a todas las chicas, pero con Joan había sido un cambio demasiado notorio, y un poco prematuro, era de las pocas de su grupo que presentase tan notorios cambios. Broderick no podía evitar mirarla como si no hubiese mañana, estaba enganchado ante la nueva visión que tenía de la joven Egbert, y mientras la veía jugaba a encontrar las diez diferencias, encontrándolas en un segundo cada que repetía el juego.

Joan se había cortado el cabello, había crecido un poco, y… no es un santo, claro que se fijó en sus caderas ensanchadas, en su busto, que pasó de casi nada a… ¿copa C? Casi está seguro de que por ahí iba el asunto, sino es que más. Su voz se había vuelto un poco menos aguda, tomando aires de timbres más normales en féminas, aunque era igual de encantadora. Toda ella, sintetizando, decía «¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Soy una mujer en desarrollo! ¡Hola cuerpo nuevo!»; pero en esencia no había cambiado nada, tenía los mismos modales, forma de comportarse, risa, ingenio, comentarios, etc. Seguro había algunos otros cambios que no pudiese ver Broderick con solo una ojeada, pero no importaba.

Ella parecía ser muy consciente de sus cambios, parecía como que cruzaba los brazos más de lo normal, como intentando taparse y aplastar el par abultado que ahora sobresalía tan obviamente, se notaba que ni siquiera había considerado comprar otro uniforme, porque este parecía quedarle más pequeño y entallado. Broderick podría ayudarle a arreglar eso, pero, el “podría” y “debería” no iban acorde a su ‘quería’ y no, no quería, quería gozar la vista, porque era todo lo que le quedaba. Si fuera por él, lanzaba los calderos a la mierda, tomaba a Joan, se la lleva a su despacho y le hace cosas que son absolutamente ilegales para alguien de su edad. No puede evitarlo, Joan había cambiado físicamente, y su imagen de niña, que retenía mucho a Broderick, ya no estaba, había sido remplazada con aquella preciosura, y esa imagen era un detonador, uno que hizo que se arrepintiera de haberle dicho que ya no se vieran tanto, porque quería verla en el almuerzo, desesperadamente.

Se resignó, algo que no solía hacer, pero que, por lo menos en este caso, era necesario.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Broderick salió de su despacho, se sentía como un animal encerrado, así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo antes de que fuese hora de clases. Lo que lo llevó cerca del lago. Ahí permaneció gozando de la inusual soledad, no había nadie cerca, y quienes pasaban al verlo sencillamente se daban media vuelta y se marchaban.

—¡Profesor Broderick! —llamó una voz, que desgraciada-afortunadamente no era de Joan.

Extrañamente, se trataba de Jake, que sostenía una caja en sus manos. Seguro tenía alguna duda respecto a la clase, porque Jake nunca le hablaba a menos que fuese muy necesario, y solo en clases.

—¿Necesita algo, señor English? —Broderick sonrió, jamás pensó decir «Señor English» y no estarse refiriendo a… bueno, no importa—. ¿No debería estar almorzando?

—¡Justo estaba en esa estrambótica misión! Sin embargo Joan me ha pedido un favorcillo, y es indispensable que tratándose de tan buen caballero como lo soy yo, el cumplir con el favor y tarea que se me encomienda —Jake sonrió y extendió la caja hacia Broderick— Me dijo que le diese esto, profesor.

Broderick miró la caja sorprendido, en serio no lo había esperado ni anticipado. Tomó la caja y agradeció a Jake por traérsela, a lo que este asintió y se marchó prácticamente corriendo, porque tenía que almorzar, y ya había gastado una parte de su tiempo buscando a su profesor.

La caja, por supuesto, venía con una nota:

«¡Hola Broderick!... Quiero decir, Señor profesor Broderick (He, he, he, ¡Lo siento! Suena muy divertido)… ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah, sí, ¡Hola! ¿Cómo ha estado su verano? Me dio gusto verte hoy, ha sido una clase maravillosa, como siempre. Si te lo preguntas, estoy escribiendo esto con algo de prisa (perdona la mala caligrafía), y… lo siento por no darte esto en persona. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo. La cosa es, que este verano aprendí a hacer brownies de ocho chocolates, ¡Son geniales! A cada mordida sabe un tipo de chocolate diferente. Mamá me ha ayudado a hacerlos. Hay algunas otras cosas, que pensé tal vez te gustarían (y regalices, porque sé que te gustan).

 

Atte. Joan E.»

Broderick sonrió, en serio sonrió, hasta se sintió extraño para él el tener una sonrisa en su cara de esa clase, porque sus sonrisas galanas o de hijo-puta no tenían nada que ver con la auténtica sensación de enternecimiento que lo embargaba por todos lados. Luego pasó a ser un poco más él, y pensó cosas como que Joan aún estaba enganchada a él. Vamos, es una chica muy linda, pero bien podría estar interesada en otros chicos de su edad (como Broderick pensó que pasaría cuando tomó distancia con ella). Por ejemplo, Jake, él sería un magnifico novio para ella, ambos parecían ser del tipo alegre que hace tonterías, aunque con sus respectivas diferencias. Es más, podrían tener algún día bebés y estos serían campeones de quidditch, o algo así. Pero a juzgar por cómo estaba escrita esa nota, nada había cambiado en ella. Algo bueno para él, una noticia en serio maravillosa.

Lo único que aún le permitía tener cordura con esa niña se había ido. Y él sabía, muy en el fondo, que no estaba bien hacer lo que posiblemente haría en un futuro. Joan ahora era como una poción. Habría que tomar ciertos procedimientos, darle tiempo y prepararla con cuidado hasta que estuviese completamente lista para ser ingerida (¿literalmente?); y empezar desde su tercer año no parecía una mala idea. Además, en este año había un evento especial y divertido, un pretexto para que ambos pasaran un poco de tiempo de calidad sin tener que preocuparse por estar en la escuela. Sí, se trataba de las visitas a Hogsmade.

Broderick abrió la caja con cuidado, había un par de bolsitas con brownies, algo que parecía un ramillete de regalices, y unas galletas en forma y con decoración de calabaza. Se veía delicioso. Luego, tapó la caja y se fue con esta a su despacho, donde disfrutaría del contenido con una buena taza de café amargo.

(…)

—¿No te emociona, Jake? ¡Vamos a ir a Hogsmade! ¿Te firmaron tu permiso, cierto? ¡Dime que lo hicieron!

—Mi abuela lo firmó, me dijo que me divirtiera mucho y que me alejara de la casa de los gritos —Jake sonrió al recordarlo—, es una mujer divertida y formidable.

—Bueno, pues te heredó lo de divertido y formidable, eres divertido y un buen cazador —Joan le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Jake— me acompañarás a Honeydukes, ¿cierto?

—¡Claro que sí! Pero después vamos a “Las tres escobas”, ¿qué te parece?

—No creo que vayas a ningún lado —dijo Caliborn de pronto— las vacas no deberían salir de paseo.

La sonrisa de Joan se esfumó, su mirada se clavó en el mocoso del que John le habló a su hermana en el verano. Joan se tronó los nudillos, estaba más que lista para darle una paliza.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste algo? No creo haberte escuchado bien.

—¿No? Pues eres igual de estúpida que tu idiota hermano: te llamé: ¡VACA!

Jake tuvo que lanzarse para sujetar a Joan, quien estaba a nada de lanzarse contra el enano aquel y agarrarlo a puñetazos. Y la verdad le estaba costando trabajo, Joan por lo regular era alguien energética pero esto excedía todo, estaba furiosa y su fuerza era algo aterradora.

—Lárgate o la voy a soltar —dijo Jake, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por detenerla.

—A ti nadie te habló, mejor lárgate tú a besarte con tu novia Dirk.

Jake soltó a Joan y él mismo empezó a remangarse la túnica. Caliborn sacó la varita, listo para defenderse, pero pronto se escuchó un «¡Expeliarmus!» y su varita salió volando.

Karkat, otro chico de Hufflepuff, había sido el responsable de desarmar a Caliborn. Este le miró furioso.

—¿Quién te llamó a meterte donde no te importa, imbécil? —exclamó Caliborn.

—¿Oh? ¿OH, OH, OH? ¿Disculpa? Lo siento muchísimo por interrumpir esta puta mierda que está sucediendo aquí sin ninguna maldita razón, así que discúlpame por no dejar que ataques a mis compañeros que resulta, también son unos imbéciles, y que piensan que era buena idea lanzarse a golpearte y partirte esa estúpida cara de retrasado que tienes, con sus simples puños, cuando todos aquí presentes, resulta, somos unos malditos magos, y no se les ocurre pensar que están con un gilipollas que podría hechizarlos y en lugar de eso, su tren de pensamiento se va por villa idiotez y decide darse una linda vuelta y olvidar que magia contra puñetazos no es una ecuación válida para nadie con algo de materias gris. Lo diré solo una vez, idiota, ¡LARGATE!

—¡Ay por el amor de…! —Caliborn se tapó los oídos— ¿no podías decirme que me fuera y ya, justo como ese par de tarados? Uhg, me largo, solo porque no se me da la gana de escuchar otra lluvia inútil de palabras como esa.

Y así Caliborn tomó su varita y se fue a paso apresurado, murmurando groserías entre dientes.

Joan y Jake, que ya conocían a Karkat, sabían que él hablaba así todo el tiempo, y que cuando se enojaba, llovían las malas palabras y las frases algo rebuscadas. Pero eso era solo su manera de ser, no era una mala persona, era de hecho amable, aunque intentaba hacerse el cabroncete, no le salía y terminaba por ser de hecho un buen chico. ¿La prueba? Pese a insultarlos, llegó a ayudarlos y ahuyentar a Caliborn, cualquier otro hubiera seguido su camino y hubiera dejado que el pleito siguiera.

—Gracias Karkat —dijo Joan.

—Cómo sea —gruñó Karkat— solo quería ahorrarnos que nos quitaran puntos por su imbecilidad de monos agresivos, además, si les hacía algún embrujo que fuese remotamente perjudicial sería una baja en nuestro equipo de quidditch, que, si adivinan, sea quizá la única cosa en la que nuestra casa sobre sale últimamente, así que buenas tardes, putas de nada, y piérdanse.

Y salió pitando a toda velocidad, Joan empezó a reír.

—¿Cuál es la gracia Joan? —Preguntó Jake— ¡Acabamos de ser insultados!

—¡Perdón, perdón! Es que es una ternurita, ¿lo viste? Estaba todo rojo. Es de lo más gracioso a veces… luego le daré las gracias, en parte tiene razón —Joan miró el suelo unos segundos— iba a ser estúpido pelearnos con Caliborn, sea magia o a puños, no debimos…

—Hay gente a la que se le tiene que dar una lección —dijo Jake, seguro, cruzándose de brazos, pero en realidad también estaba avergonzado.

(…)

Joan no encontraba su libro de pociones en ningún lado, y eso la estaba llevando a la histeria, porque no era solo un libro que reponer, era el libro de Broderick, era el libro más preciado que tenía respecto a la escuela, y perderlo era… era imperdonable, era algo que no se podía permitir. Y no entendía cómo había sucedido, ella no olvidaba las cosas, a menos que fuesen algo sin importancia, y ese objeto era demasiado importante, siempre caminaba con el libro pegado a su pecho cuando iba hacia la clase y cuando salía de ella, como asegurándose de que lo tenía consigo… Alguien lo había tomado, de eso estaba segura.

—Vamos Joan, lo encontraremos de una u otra manera —le animó Jake— y si no, compras otro.

—¡No quiero otro! ¡No lo entiendes!

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué no entiendo? Por el cocoproco amor de jebunus Joan, ¡Es solo un libro!

Joan enrojeció, dándose cuenta de que debía calmarse, no podía mostrarse así de alterada, no tenía mucho sentido, y no podía explicarle a Jake por qué ese libro era tan importante, porque eso llevaría a contarle sobre su… vínculo con el dueño original, y ella jamás haría algo así, tendrían que forzarla a beber [i]veritaselum[/i].

—Lo encontraras pronto, no te preocupes, y cena por favor, me preocupa que no cenes nada.

Joan cedió de buena gana, y mientras cenaba, escuchaba las pláticas de Jake con el resto en la mesa, era demasiado sociable para su propio bien. De pronto, un chico de Slytherin de primero se acercó con ella y tocó su hombro.

—Um… perdona, me dijeron que te diera esto —y el chico extendió un trozo de papel doblado.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Joan tomó el papel, sonriéndole al chico, pero de inmediato miró recelosa la mesa de Slytherin, dándose cuenta de que faltaban dos personas en ella. Abrió el papel, era una nota.

“¿Se te perdió algo hoy, vaquita? Si no te cuesta mucho moverte, puedes encontrar lo que perdiste en donde se supone que no debes ir”

No necesitaba que hubiese firma, Joan sabía de quién era la nota, y ahora sabía que su libro estaba en el bosque prohibido… Arrugó el papelito furiosamente y terminó su cena de mala gana, intentando pensar como escabullirse, aunque no era muy difícil, el asunto era que no la pescaran, porque de ser así se metería en muchos problemas. Claro, lo valdría, pero no sería lindo meterse en problemas sabiendo que su visita a Hogsmade podría verse comprometida.

Así que decidió salir del castillo antes de que todos se fuesen a la cama, sería algo rápido, porque seguramente Caliborn lo había puesto cerca y lo único que quería era que ella se acobardara, ¿quién pensaría que una chica sería capaz de irse a meter al bosque prohibido solo por un estúpido libro? Además, podía usar algún hechizo convocador para no tener que adentrarse demasiado, y luego volvería corriendo antes de que todos terminaran de cenar, se iría a su torre y todo estaría bien.

Con ese plan (que sonaba más sencillo de lo que era) salió a toda velocidad del comedor, gritando apenas un «¡Ya vuelvo!» a Jake, que seguía metido en una discusión sobre unas jugadas de un cazador de Bulgaria.

A paso veloz salió corriendo hasta salir del castillo, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque… y para cuando estuvo ahí se dio cuenta que no llevaba la varita consigo. Se golpeó en la frente repitiendo: “¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!”… No había de otra, tendría que adentrarse así como estaba, no tenía tiempo suficiente de ir por su varita y volver antes de que terminase la cena. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró poco a poco, guiándose solo por la poca luz que la luna ofrecía y que se veía totalmente eclipsada por algunos árboles cuyas copas estaban tan estrechamente unidas que no permitían el paso de luz. Joan estaba algo asustada, no podía negarlo, estaba desarmada y en total desventaja contra los peligros del bosque. No quería salir huyendo, sería demasiado cobarde, así que se armó de valor recordándose a sí misma por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía.

 

Hubo un punto en donde ya no sabía dónde estaba, solo sabía que se estaba tardando demasiado, y aunque intentaba ver la situación positivamente, lo más seguro era que la cena ya hubiese terminado, y para cuando ella volviera ya sería lo suficientemente tarde para ser digna de algún buen castigo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz profunda, como un susurro.

«¿Quién es? ¿Quién está ahí…?»

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —susurró Joan, a manera de pregunta, para sí misma más que nada— ¿Disculpe? ¡Estoy perdida! ¿Puede ayudarme?

Pensó que sería tal vez el guardabosques de la escuela, pero para su mala fortuna, no lo era… era una… una….

—¡A-Arañas! —gritó Joan horrorizada, porque no se trataba de una simple arañita, una vez que logró enfocar su visión hacia la fuente de la voz, se encontró con muchos ojos, ¡Ojos enormes! Y le seguía todo un cuerpo, gigante, horriblemente gigante.

«¿A dónde crees que vas?» preguntó la voz cuando Joan empezó a retroceder.

La espalda de la joven topó contra un árbol, estaba aterrorizada, porque pronto aparecieron más y más arañas, que sigilosamente la observaban desde arriba. «¡Se acabó! ¡Voy a morir!» pensó, intentando pensar a su vez cómo diablos salir de ahí. ¿Debería correr? ¿Y si correr las hacía enojar más? ¿Negociar, quizá? ¿Se puede negociar con una araña?

Cuando pensó que estaba acabada, escuchó un aullido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un lobo enorme (era el más grande que había visto en su vida) de pelaje vistoso negro apareció frente a ella. El lobo gruñía, mostrando todos sus dientes a las arañas, quienes pese a parecer impresionadas, parecieron solo ponerse más y más enojadas. Joan, que estaba ya de por sí estupefacta, lo estuvo más cuando ese lobo se transformó en humano, y no cualquier humano: Su profesor de pociones, Broderick.

Este sacó su varita y apuntando exclamó: —¡Arania-exumai!

Las arañas gigantes (cuyo nombre de hecho es acromántulas) comenzaron a esfumarse, y otras salieron expulsadas a gran distancia, el resto escapó para buscar refugio.

Joan cayó de sentón al suelo, Broderick volteó con ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí… gracias…

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Joan se puso de pie con cuidado, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, de hecho tropezó y Broderick la atrapó en sus brazos. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacías aquí? —repitió.

De pronto Egbert sintió como que todo lo que fuese a decir sería estúpido, que nada justificaría que estuviese ahí, pero tuvo que resistirlo, alzó su mirada, topándose con los naranjos ojos de Broderick, que eran intensos y severos, pero que por alguna razón la hacían sentir tranquila.

—Viene a buscar el libro que me diste —contestó— Caliborn lo escondió aquí.

—¿Tienes pruebas? —inquirió Broderick.

Joan no supo si sentirse herida porque posiblemente este no le creía, optó por sacar el papel que había arrugado con tanto enojo y que había guardado en su bolsillo. Broderick lo leyó y asintió.

—No puedo prometerte que vayas a salvarte de un castigo —advirtió.

—Lo sé —Joan no dijo más, caminaba con cuidado, siguiendo a Broderick se vuelta al castillo.

Broderick luego de un rato paró y dijo:

—¿No vas a pedirme que te encubra? ¿No te preocupa que te suspendan las visitas a Hogsmade?

Joan negó un par de veces, no sabía qué decir. Además, ella sabía qué riesgos corría, sabía que se metería en problemas y sabía lo que estaba en juego, y no le pediría a Broderick que hiciera nada para evitar su castigo, además, le había salvado la vida, ¿con qué cara podría pedirle algo ahora?

—Gracias por salvarme.

—Nunca dejaría que le pase nada a mi alumna estrella.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Digamos que hay alumnos muy boca floja —Broderick dejó de caminar y puso sus manos en los hombros de Joan—. Hiciste algo muy estúpido por una razón aún más estúpida, ¿entiendes? No lo vuelvas a hacer —y dicho eso le dio un abrazo—. El libro nunca estuvo en el bosque, ellos lo tenían, pero como el libro tiene un hechizo que le puse, cuando lo intentaron abrir lo supe y me dijeron lo que pasó.

—Lo siento… —Joan se mordió con fuerza el labio— Sé que fue estúpido, pero el libro…

—No llores preciosa, no estoy enojado contigo, pero si me hubiese tardado un segundo más… no hace falta que lo diga, solo no lo hagas de nuevo, quiero que me busques, a cualquier hora si algo como esto pasa, ¿sí?

—Pero no sería horario de clases y…

—Puedes  hablarme aunque no estemos en horario de clases, también buscarme y visitarme, ¿está bien? —Broderick pasó su mano por la cabeza de Joan y luego por su mejilla— Lo hiciste maravillosamente y has sido una buena niña. Vamos, tienes que irte a descansar.

Joan no encontró nada que decir, solo escondió su rostro para que no se notara lo roja que tenía la cara. Caminó silenciosamente junto a Broderick, volvieron al castillo y los pocos días… Fue castigada por ir al bosque prohibido. Joan no lo supo pero gracias a la intervención de Broderick solo le castigaron la primera salida a Hogsmade en vez de todas; a Caliborn le tocó otro castigo muy diferente ya que él era un grado menor.

—¿Castigada? —exclamó Jake— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Fui al bosque prohibido… que como sabes está prohibido y… ¿entiendes?

—No te hagas la chistosa, ¡Se suponía que iríamos a Honeydukes y luego a Las Tres escobas! —Jake lucía molesto, preocupado y triste al mismo tiempo— ¿Con quién iré ahora?

—Con el resto —Joan sonrió— no es el fin del mundo, ¡puedes ir hablando de quidditch! Justo como lo haces en cada cena, ¡Eres muy sociable cuando te lo propones!

—No es lo mismo, la cena dura menos, y… —Jake bufó, cruzándose de brazos— Mejor no voy —declaró con firmeza, Joan le fulminó con la mirada a manera de reproche, como si hubiese dicho una idiotez demasiado grande.

—¡Ve! ¡Tienes que ir! ¿Quién va a comprarme dulces sino?

—De acuerdo —cedió Jake, a regañadientes— pero no esperes que me la pase todo el día ahí.

—Diviértete, ¿ok? ¡La próxima podré ir! Esperar más no me matará.

El día llegó y la mayoría (excepto alumnos de segundo y primero) se fueron a Hogsmade. Joan se quedó en la torre un rato, hasta que decidió que no estaría mal salir a volar un rato, incluso podría buscar a Dirk para ver si él quería volar con ella un rato, posiblemente decirle a John, porque ella jamás sería capaz de dejar a su hermano solo…. Pero por alguna razón Dirk y John no estaban por ningún lado, y a Joan no le apetecía ir a preguntar si estaban en su torre, por lo que siguió de largo, con su escoba en el hombro, caminando a gusto por los pasillos vacíos. Pevees no estaba cerca, y eso le daba mucho gusto, porque este era realmente grosero con ella (y con todo el mundo, pero parecía tener cierta fijación con ella cuando la veía).

En el camino, se topó con Hal, a quien por poco saludó como si fuese Dirk, pero se frenó al recordar que ese no era Dirk y que por lo tanto no tenía tanta confianza con él.

—Hola —saludó amable— eres el hermano de Dirk, ¿Hal, cierto?

Hal la miró silencioso.

—Así es —respondió— ¿necesitas algo conmigo?

—¡No, no! En absoluto —Joan sonrió— sólo quería saludar, no había tenido el gusto de hablarte, ni saludarte, no pasas mucho rato con Dirk.

—Lo pasaría si tu hermano me dejara —murmuró Hal, molesto, y Joan lo captó.

—Lo siento, John es así… pero, creo que si quieres estar con Dirk deberías, y si mi hermano te molesta, dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hal la miró fijamente, como intentando encontrar el truco, no podía creerse que alguien con el apellido Egbert estuviese siendo amable con él. Hal asintió, agradeciendo sus palabras como mera cortesía, sin mencionar que él en realidad aportaba mucho para joder a John y fastidiar junto con Caliborn.

—Casi me da pena —soltó.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Joan.

—Tu castigo —Hal sonrió ligeramente— ¡Pensar que mi hermano le dijo a la jefa de Hufflepuff que te castigara!

—¿El profesor Broderick…? ¿Bromeas, cierto?

—No, no bromeo. Sé de buena fuente que la jefa de tu casa estaba dispuestísima a perdonarte ya que Caliborn fue el que te incitó a ir al bosque prohibido, pero Broderick insistió en que no debería, que los castigos sirven de lección y que debías aprender la tuya. Eres amable, por eso siento casi lastima por ti, te cae bien mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Joan miró consternada a Hal, luchando por no creerle.

—Nos vemos Hal —dijo Joan, aun calmada, con una sonrisita muy pequeña en sus labios— cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Hal dio toda la impresión de estar insatisfecho, porque en realidad la quiso provocar, quería que llorara, o se enojara, o hiciera cualquier otra cosa… Por lo visto Joan no estallaba igual que John, o tal vez no tocó la fibra correcta para hacerla estallar, ambas eran válidas. Hal no presionó su suerte y se dio la vuelta, estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Dirk, había algo que quería decirle a su hermanito.

Joan caminaba a prisa, quería montar su escoba cuanto antes, su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía un nudo en la garganta, junto con un dolor en el estómago. No quería creer que Broderick hubiese hecho eso, pero tampoco era imposible de creer, era un profesor severo, y por supuesto que no la iba a consentir… y aun así, ¿cooperar para que la castigaran? ¿Por qué?... De lo único que estaba segura Joan, es que le preguntaría, porque si algo había aprendido de la vida, era que asumir cosas era su error, y que debía tener el valor y coraje de preguntarle, de encarar lo que temía y descubrir la verdad. Así de simple.

(…)

Broderick leía “El profeta” con cara de aburrimiento, la mitad de lo escrito ahí estaba mal, y cualquiera con cerebro lo sabía, sin embargo gozaba de ver qué clase de tonterías se tragaba la gente, siempre es bueno estar enterado de todo, incluso de las falacias.

Escuchó pasos frenéticos, y luego se detuvieron, Broderick dejó el periódico de lado e indicó a la persona responsable del ruido que pasara. Ahí estaba Joan, mirándole con cierta tristeza, no había sonrisa en sus labios. «Seguro ya lo sabe» pensó de soslayo, y luego le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. La joven obedeció y continuó con su mirada intensa sobre la de Broderick.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Egbert? —inquirió Broderick, con una sonrisa informal.

—¿Es cierto…? —inició ella, sin mucho aliento, así que respiró y siguió— ¿Es cierto que abogaste para que me castigaran pese a que tenían pensado perdonarme? —estaba alterada, Broderick lo notó porque le estaba hablando de «tú», cuando en situaciones normales esta se esforzaba por hablarse de «usted».

—Joan… —Broderick le dedicó una mirada pasible— ¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto —aseguró Joan.

—¿Y si te digo que lo hice? ¿Escucharías el resto?

Joan pareció helarse, porque captó el «si lo hice» en sus palabras, pero, con el cariño que le tenía, terminó por ceder.

—Claro que lo haría —respondió, segura, ¿tal vez aliviada?

—Sí Joan, yo les dije que te castigaran esta salida a Hogsmade —dijo Broderick— ¿quieres escuchar por qué? Porque tengo planes preciosa, planes para ti y para mí.

Si en esos momentos Broderick le hubiese dicho «lánzate por la ventana» Joan probablemente habría obedecido. Sus palabras le hicieron inmensamente feliz, y el alivio que sintió no podía ser descrito. «¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo lo sabía!», pensó Joan, victoriosa, llena de júbilo; sonrió de inmediato, y tuvo que pegar sus manos a su túnica para no lanzarse a darle un abrazo a Broderick.

—¿Por qué otra cosa mandaría a castigarte, preciosa? —inquirió Broderick, como si él fuese un ángel incapaz de hacer daño— Vamos a dar una vuelta, y te contaré el plan, ¿qué te parece?

Broderick acarició la cabeza de Joan y luego la condujo con ternura fuera de las mazmorras, no había mucha gente ya que todos estaban en Hogsmade, eso incluyendo profesores, básicamente el castillo era para ellos y algunos otros mocosos que perdían el tiempo por ahí. Se llevó a Joan de paseo, hacia los jardines, acercándose donde el sauce boxeador, no demasiado, por supuesto.

—Vamos a ir tú y yo solos —explicó—, prometí que yo te invitaría tu primera cerveza de mantequilla, ¿no? Pues pensé en ello, y me di cuenta que ir el día en que todos van es una molestia, ¿no te parece? Es mejor que vayamos cuando no haya una visita programada. Ahora, ¿por qué insistí en que te castigaran si este plan funciona vayas o no? Muy fácil linda, primero que nada, el chisme se correrá acerca de que te castigué, así que, ¿quién creería que tú y yo nos fugaremos a Hogsmade luego? Para esto quiero tu cooperación preciosa, cuando se hable de mí, necesito que te muestres indignada y furiosa, ¿puedes hacerlo?  —Joan asintió, y él prosiguió— la otra razón es porque como dije, la primera cerveza de mantequilla la invito yo.

—No sabía que tenías un plan —admitió Joan— pero estaba segura de que tenías un motivo, ¡que había algo! Tú… tú no harías nada para lastimarme… ¿verdad?

Broderick se agarró a puñetazos mentalmente, restringiéndose, aún no debía hacerlo, era demasiado pronto, por lo que solo sonrió de lado y rodeó a Joan por la espalda, pegándola contra sí. Evitando mirarla demasiado… porque diablos, había dos grandes razones para mirarla, y unas cuantas más si sus ojos bajaban más. Estaba linda… No, ¡preciosa!... Maldita niña, ¿por qué tenía que pegarle la pubertad así?... En serio, nadie en su curso lucía así, ni siquiera las de cuarto.

—No lo haría —dijo Broderick, a sabiendas de que tal vez era mentira, en cierta medida.

Joan lo abrazó emocionada, y le pidió que se acercara, para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

—De nuevo, gracias por salvarme, en serio tenía miedo.

«Demasiado linda, ¿por qué es tan linda?... Ah diablos… si tuviera un par de años más…»

—Solo lo tenías porque estabas desarmada —Broderick la despeinó cariñosamente— si hubieses tenido tu varita les habrías pateado el trasero a las acromántulas, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres la mejor brujita que conozco.

Joan gozó un rato más con él, y ambos se pusieron a platicar de quidditch, de clases, se burlaron de algunos alumnos y profesores, hicieron bromas e incluso comieron juntos como solían hacer, esto agradó demasiado a Broderick, que se aburría bastante en el castillo cuando no tenía nada que hacer, porque hasta él se quedaba sin mucho que hacer, y tener con quien compartir gustos era entretenido. Por no decir que la mocosa era graciosa, tenía buen sentido del humor, y era rápida para hacer bromas y los juegos de palabras le venían bien… Había hecho los planes correctos, estaba seguro.

(…)

El día de fugarse juntos llegó, Broderick colocó una venda en los ojos de Joan.

—Confío en ti preciosa, pero esto es algo que…

—No importa en realidad —aseguró Joan.

—Bien, entonces, ¡Upa! —Broderick tomó a Joan en sus brazos— será más rápido de esta manera.

Joan no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo supo que sintió frío, y luego Broderick le dijo que abriera los ojos. Estaban en Hogsmade, y Joan estaba encantada mirando lo lindo que era el pueblo. Estaba tranquilo aunque animado, los magos y brujas iban de un lugar a otros, la mayoría estaba haciendo compras, por supuesto, y otro tanto entraba y salía de las tabernas, algunos riéndose demasiado, y eso que era temprano.

Tanto Broderick como Joan llevaban ropa normal, nadie pensaría que estaban frente a una alumna y un maestro de Hogwarts. Por lo que nadie hacía demasiadas preguntas al verlos de un lado a otro. Claro, Broderick era altísimo a comparación de Joan, pero el físico de Joan era de ayuda, la mayoría le atribuía un par de años extra de los que tenía. En general la mayoría pensaba que Broderick era su hermano mayor, algunos pensaron que tal vez era su padre, y muy pocos dieron la idea de que quizá eran una parejilla de enamorados.

Honeydukes era tan maravilloso como Jake le había dicho cuando este volvió de su visita, y le había comprado algunos dulces a Joan, inseguro de qué le gustaría. Joan, una vez que pudo, eligió una variedad mucho mayor, con el pretexto listo de que esos dulces se los había enviado su madre, todos le creerían sin problemas, ya que la madre de Joan, era bruja. Y claro, también compró para John, quien seguramente preguntaría que donde estaba su parte. ¡Había tantos tipos de dulces que Joan no cabía en sí de felicidad! Broderick la miraba yendo de un lugar a otro, por su parte, Broderick se compró algunas cosillas para después, e incluso compró para Dave, su hermano menor, a quien pese a todo siempre le hacía excelentes regalos cuando había una fecha especial de por medios. Dave podría quejarse de su hermano mayor, pero nunca de su generosidad en fechas como navidad, o su cumpleaños.

Al entrar en Las Tres Escobas, tomaron una mesa y pidieron un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Broderick pudo pedir algo más fuerte, pero no quiso. Mejor observó con gusto a Joan, quien gozó muchísimo de su bebida, era demasiado entretenido mirarla, era como un conejo, todo lo que hacía era terriblemente lindo, adorable… y hasta cierto punto era sexy. Broderick pensaba en muchas cosas sucias que decir, bromas que gastarla, comentarios que hacerle… y usualmente lo hacía, Joan no pescaba cuando era albureada, sin embargo, había demasiados oídos cerca, y esa clase cosas debían quedarse entre ambos exclusivamente. «En un par de años…—pensó Broderick, sonriendo, observando como Joan se relamía los labios quitándose los restos de cerveza de mantequilla que había quedado en ellos—. Esa boca hará mucho más que decir wingardium leviosa».

Cuando salieron de Las Tres Escobas, Broderick se llevó a Joan de paseo un rato, quedaba tiempo de sobra antes de volver, y decidió tener una charla seria con ella.

—Preciosa, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte —dijo.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió Joan, sus ojos azules brillaban a través de sus gafas.

—Mira, no soy el mago con mejor reputación allá afuera, ¿entiendes? —Broderick colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Joan— así que, es muy probable, que pronto escuches cosas peores de mí, y que la gente te cuestione en muchas formas, por eso quiero estar seguro de algo… Joan, ¿puedo confiar en ti? ¿Puedo confiar en que me creerás a mí antes que a otros? ¿Puedes prometerme que sin importar qué recurrirás a mí primero?

Joan miró a Broderick con ojos cariñosos, y este permaneció impasible. Joan estiró su brazo para tocar su mejilla.

—Eres el mejor profesor del mundo, y uno de mis mejores amigos, claro que creeré primero en ti antes que en otros, y aunque no puedo prometerte que no tendré jamás dudas, prometo que serás el primero en escuchar de esas dudas, y que siempre querré primero tu versión.

—Eres la mejor.

—Lo sé —Joan sonrió divertida— te quiero… —susurró—… ya sabes…

—No tienes que explicarlo —Broderick despeinó a Joan, y luego le dio un abrazo.

Sabía que era un cabrón, sabía que era un mentiroso y que mentiría cuanto fuese necesario con tal de que Joan siempre le mirase con esos ojos, aun si alguien le decía la verdad sobre qué clase de monstruo era él, quería asegurarse de que ella le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, que ella lo elegiría a él por sobre todo… aunque faltaba un poco para eso, pero no tenía duda de que llegaría el día en que Joan misma, lo elegiría a él por encima incluso de John.

(Fin de la primera parte)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es, Broderick es un animago y pensé que lobo le quedaría perfecto.  
> El lugar por donde la llevó a Hogsmade es el pasadizo que se encuentra en el sauce boxeador y que da a la casa de los gritos, claro que luego se apareció con ella, para que Joan no sepa como usar ese pasadizo sin él :3c Amo esta ship, shhhhhhh(?)


End file.
